


ladykiller | yandere boys х reader

by loliiya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aggressive, Attempted Murder, Bad Romance, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Forced Relationship, Murder, Reader-Insert, Romance, Teen Romance, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yandere, Yandere x Reader, extreme violence, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loliiya/pseuds/loliiya
Summary: | swimming through the crowded halls, a girl stumbles awkwardly. she’s not very popular; but not an outcast. this girl is what many would know as average, nothing special in the social ladder of high school. if you had to spot her on the teenager food chain, you’d likely see her smack bang in the middle. normal and not really anyone to gawk at.(Y/N) was her name, a regular girl in the middle of this mess known as high school.not many would give her a second glance.but that was soon to change; in ways that she would certainly not anticipate. an exchange student, a delinquent, a heartthrob, an athlete and a mystery man. it’s all a matter of who claims her as his own, whether she agrees or not || yandere x female reader || reader discretion is advised |





	1. PROLOGUE : OPPORTUNITY

The blaring of an alarm rang through the tired girl’s ears. Another day, another torturous slew of lessons that caused her to already have wrinkles. A slender hand slithered out from beneath the mountain of pillows and blankets, curling into a fist and slamming itself onto the digital alarm clock. The loud noise halted, and a pleased sigh emitted from the pile of soft, cushiony delight. Unfortunately for any passer-by, a loud screech was soon heard from that same hill of slumber. The pillows and quilts tumbled to the messy floor, a (H/C) haired girl rising from it much like Aphrodite from the sea – but much less ethereal. A bird’s nest sat atop her head and dried saliva trailed from her lips to her chin. An average girl that was going to be late for school.

The (E/C) eyed female stumbled off her bare mattress, tripped over onto the soft mass on her floor. She was close to just cuddling up into it once more and forget the day but there was an important task at hand. With one stretch, the girl stood, a tired yet determined look on her face as she trotted out of her room and into the bathroom a door away.

“No time for showers, (Y/N). Deodorant will have to do!” The (H/C) student spoke out aloud, to nobody in particular, before grabbing the can of liquid that would assist in her not having the scent of day old chips. Plugging her nose and puffing out her cheeks, the girl sprayed the deodorant under her arms and any other necessary place. She had to look and smell presentable – today was a big day! The female splashed her face with some water, feeling only slightly refreshed at the sensation.

“Uniform… uniform…” The (E/C) eyed girl mumbled to herself skimming through her closet with a pout on her face. She wondered; where could that thing be? The female was close to giving up when finally, a deep red blazer over-top of a yellow sweater vest.

“Oh, thank God! I thought I’d have to wear that old one…” (Y/N) mumbled to herself, snatching it from the wardrobe and tossing onto the un-made bed, “Now for the rest…” She sighed, now looking for the dark grey and red pleated skirt, alongside the tie of the same dark red as the blazer.

The moment that she had found the final piece of clothing (some knee socks that she just couldn’t go without!), the (H/C) haired girl bolted to the door with her bookbag. She almost tumbled over herself as she quickly scurried down the staircase, snatching an apple from the fruit bowl in the dining room and bounced out of the house after shoving her feet into her sneakers; both happy and aggravated with the day. Why on earth did a girl have to start so early?

 

“Honestly, (Y/N) – What am I going to do with you!?” A tall female scolded the (H/C) haired student; who walked alongside the snappy giant, “You were almost late, and you don’t look even close to good enough to show that new exchange student around. But I must brush this mess you call hair-”

“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, Kaori,” (Y/N) waved her friend off, shrugging her bookbag further up her arm. The tall girl beside her scoffed, long dirty blonde locks swaying in the wind as they entered the school gates.

“You’re the worst,” Kaori scoffed, pushing up her specs in order for her to see out of her sharp, slanted grey eyes properly.

“Love you too.” The (E/C) eyed girl sat down on the academy’s large staircase at the entrance, “Well? You said that you’d brush my hair,” She mocked, watching her tall and slim friend take out a hairbrush from her bag, beginning to relentlessly tug out the tangles from the (S/T) skinned student’s hair. Short, pained yelps were heard as Kaori continued without remorse nor guilt.

Soon enough, (Y/N)’s hair had been put up into its usual style thanks to her blonde friend. She smiled up at the tall girl, giving her a thumbs up before skipping inside, in the direction opposing Kaori’s. Turning around, she let her smile drop and continued through the sea of red uniforms; each varying in appropriateness. She was headed to the Principal’s office to follow through with a job that caused the grin to return to her face.

The (E/C) eyed girl nervously stood outside the office, balancing on her heels as she awaited an answer to her prior knocking. As she did this, her thoughts began to wander to the exchange student. Unfortunately, she hadn’t been given all too many details on the person. What she did know was that they were from South Korea. Immediately, this piqued her interest.

(Y/N) thought; were they a male or female? Did they look like the K-Pop idols that she admired and loved? Or was she perhaps lumping all those in South Korea with the idols. Even so, she continued to daydream. Were they a big buff guy? Or a dainty, cute female? As long as they were a nice person, she wasn’t bothered.

The poor (H/C) haired girl almost didn’t noticed the door open before her, revealing the jolly looking Headmaster and a boy, only slightly taller than herself with dark hair and tanned skin. His eyes were wide and rather cutesy looking; they were a deep and magnificent brown – much like chocolate – styled similar to that of a K-Pop idol, fluffy and covering his forehead. He was dressed in the school’s uniform immaculately, it looked perfect on the boy.

“Ah, (Y/N)! Glad you could make it and show around our new exchange student! Meet Ji-Yong! He’ll be tagging along with you to your classes this week so that he can get the gist of our school’s grounds. Though this morning I’d like you to show Ji-Yong around the academy – show him where everything is and how to get there. Simple enough?” The joyous man explained, his hands resting on Ji-Yong’s shoulder as he presented the Korean boy with a proud smile.

“Will do, sir!” (Y/N) saluted with a smile, puffing out her chest to emphasise her point. The Headmaster laughed heartily, nudging the very adorable boy over to her.

“Wonderful to hear! I trust that everything will be just fine; but if something goes wrong, just come and find me.” Soon the door had shut and (Y/N) was left alone in the hallway with the admittedly very cute exchange student. What was she supposed to say now? All that she could focus on was his gaze flickering around like a candle flame. She wondered why.

“S-so your name is (Y/N), right?” Ji-Yong spoke nervously, looking down at his hands shyly as (Y/N) watched him with a curious look in her eye. His voice was like honey; smooth and sweet. It was the type of voice you’d want to hear next to you when you were at your worst. His anxious smile only furthered the (H/C) haired girl’s desire to squeal at the absolute utter cuteness of the Korean boy.

“Y-yes! That’s me! Ji-Yong, right? Cool name-” (Y/N) blurted out suddenly, surprising the exchange student.

“Oh… Thank you very much.”

 

 


	2. JI-YONG

If (Y/N) were to describe Ji-Yong in a particular way, she most likely state that he was a meek, nervous and utterly adorable boy. He was what every girl would consider the boy-next-door type; cute and kind with a hint of shy. Ji-Yong wasn’t all too social she had come to discover; his chocolate eyes avoided any human that he walked by and he fiddled with his hands almost constantly. He seemed much like a little kitten that hid from the scary world around them.

Ji-Yong wasn’t inclined to communicate with any of (Y/N)’s classmates – whether it be during mathematics or English; science or physical education. He cowered in under intimidating student’s gaze. It was amusing, but at the same time made (Y/N)’s heart jump at the lovability of it.

“(Y/N)…? (Y/N)?” The (H/C) girl was snapped from her daze. She had jumped in surprise, eyes widening and heart beating. It was only when she saw that familiar exchange student’s worried chocolate eyes staring her way intently. With a sheepish laugh and wave of the hand, (Y/N) shook off her daydreaming state. Ji-Yong nodded a small, meek smile present on his lips.

The two walked side-by-side, Ji-Yong looking ahead as he hunched over to appear smaller. (Y/N) stared at her own and Ji-Yong’s feet. The (E/C) eyed girl puffed out her cheeks, fiddling with the hem of her skirt distractedly. A slight habit of hers. She continued, beginning to stare at the Korean boy’s feet; very intensely.

“U-uh… What are you doing?” Once again, the female had introduced a habit to the boy she was showing around. Their steps had synced, due to the (H/C) haired girl having the desire to keep up with her new friend.

“Oh? Sorry! Just a… habit?” (Y/N) attempted to shake the strange action off, much to Ji-Yong’s confusion. He wasn’t offended by it, nor weirded out; actually he thought of the little habit as rather cute. In fact, the chocolate eyed Korean student flushed in the slightest at it. Not that (Y/N) had noticed of course; a naive girl like her surely wouldn't.

"It's... perfectly alright. L-let's just go to the lesson, shall we?" Ji-Yong asked in an awkward way, clearly giving his best at being as polite as possible. It wasn't as if he was impolite at any other point, but it was more so he was determined to go above and beyond to be the most gentlemanly person that there was to ever exist. Most girls would kill for a guy that was that kind and sweet; Hell, most girls were already envious of (Y/N)'s fortunate opportunity of interaction with the Korean boy.

With a nod and a smile, the (H/C) haired girl began to lead Ji-Yong to her - or their - next lesson. He was undoubtedly nervous about meeting even more new people, sticking to (Y/N)'s side like she would repel those that attempted to talk with him. Said girl hadn't noticed his clingy demeanour, though even if she had, she'd ignore it and pass it off as him just being afraid to interact with other students. Besides, he probably only stuck with her because of the Headmaster's word. Really, (Y/N) silently thanked the jolly man.

The girl's hand pushed the classroom door open, seeing the familiar faces of her peers that also had this English class. Waving and smiling, (Y/N) took her usual seat, Ji-Yong anxiously remaining by her side. The lesson was rather boring, some uninteresting nonsense about Shakespeare and then Jane Austen. The (E/C) eyed girl wasn't really invested in their works, so naturally, she zoned out.

Ji-Yong on the other hand was completely enraptured by the talk that their teacher was giving. His attention particularly focused on Jane Austen, eagerly listening with his eyes wide. (Y/N) had certainly noticed that, curiously watching the Korean boy stare at the teacher intensely.

"So you like Jane Austen?" The girl whispered, smiling rather smugly. Ji-Yong jumped in surprise, blushing in embarrassment. Sheepishly, he scratched the back of his neck and looked over at his guide.

"Wh-what gave it away...?" He mumbled fiddling with his fingers rather nervously, moving to his bag and grabbing the Korean edition of Pride and Prejudice. (Y/N) blinked, wondering how she had managed to get a bulls eye on his interest. She was certainly surprised that a boy, particularly one from Korea, was interested in an English author that wrote about romance. Of course, she didn't mind, but it was a bit of a shock. With a shy motion, Ji-Yong opened the book with the thousands of page markers, revealing many highlighted lines of text and speech.

"Woah. Okay.. uhm. Explain." The (H/C) haired girl stared in wonder at the dedication, wondering where he found the time to do it all.

"I guess uh... I really like Jane Austen novels. I wanted to understand the plots of her stories better, so I decided to read them over and over. I find new things each time I read it, so I highlight them and make notes on them. I also just like to point out my favourite parts. Like when Mr Darcy and Elizabeth first meet or in Sense and Sensibility when Willoughby breaks Marianne's heart-" Ji-Yong stopped his tangent flushing a bright crimson, "Sorry, I'm talking too much..." He apologised, anxiously tapping his frowning lips. (Y/N) merely snickered.

"Actually that's the most I've ever heard you talk-"

"Miss (L/N), I'd appreciate it if you stopped talking. You're distracting our exchange student and the rest of the class," The teacher huffed unhappily, halting his discussion on the topic of Jane Austen. Well that was certainly something that wasn't usual. (Y/N) was a rather well behaved student, so it was uncommon to see her being scolded. Nevertheless, she nodded with a solemn expression and looked out at the courtyard of the academy while Ji-Yong continued to listen, worried that he had upset (Y/N) in some way.

The moment class had ended, Ji-Yong was questioning as to why his guide seemed so upset. (Y/N) could tell that he was a worry-wart from his constant queries into if she was feeling alright. She merely hummed and giggled at his demeanour, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"I hope that I haven't bothered you - Gah!" A sound of distress escaped from Ji-Yong's lips as a tall, blonde male student pushed passed by the two. (Y/N) wasn't safe from the boy's wrath either, falling to the ground from the sudden shove. With an expression of concern, Ji-Yong quickly went to help up the (H/C) haired girl; all the while looking over at the well built student with a glimmer of fear and anxiousness in his eyes. This was a worry for the girl that sat on the floor. She huffed, glaring at the blonde male that had paused to enthusiastically talk with his friend. A sigh and she took Ji-Yong's help, brushing off her skirt and crossing her arms as her gaze pierced the tall, clearly athletic teenager.

"U-uh. Who's he..?" The Korean boy asked nervously, clutching his tie with furrowed eyebrows. There seemed to be genuine fear that Ji-Yong held towards this guy, but he attempted not to run off.

"Well... That would be Oshiro Kenji. Chiben Academy's resident asswipe," (Y/N) growled in dislike, sticking her tongue out in said boy's direction, "He's not a cool guy. Best athlete in our year, I'll give him that, but he's really mean to everyone. Well, mostly. For some reason everyone loves him."

Ji-Yong gulped, backing away before they were to get any more involved with the guy named Kenji.

"Well then... L-let's go before anything bad happens. H-he doesn't seem like a good person-" Ji-Yong began, before pausing and visibly tensing at a lrage presence beside himself and (Y/N). Both students stiffened and looked at the other, then up at the glaring athlete before them.

"I heard something being said about me; am I right or am I right?"

"Well shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my boy kenji arrives and my boy ji-yong is being cute. just gotta wait my friend. for that yandere stuff, okay ?


	3. KENJI

The encounter wasn't a shock in the least. You'd imagine that in most schools that the students at the top of the food chain would attack any newcomer. Probably to determine where they would lay - at the top or at the bottom. In this moment, with Ji-Yong having been shoved by the collar against a nearby wall in the crowded hall, it was that exact process. Kenji was obviously assessing him. Would the poor little Korean boy be a target in the academy or would he be left alone to his own devices?

"Wh-what are you doing!?" The panicked chocolate eyed boy yelled out in horror at the aggressive gesture, frowning deeply. Kenji merely tsked, dropping him to his feet.

"Little cockroaches like you aren't even worth it. Know your place weasel," Kenji's voice was clear and annoyed as he spoke, giving a solid kick to the exchange student's shins. Ji-Yong fell to the ground at the sudden pain, (Y/N) attempting to catch the Korean boy to the best of her ability. The (H/C) haired girl watched the athletic blonde leave with a scowl. He was considered attractive on many levels, apparently. Really, she just didn't get what made his personality so desirable. Clearly Ji-Yong was just as confused at that fact as his guide; why was a guy like him so well received by their peers? It was simply mind boggling.

Blonde hair, icy blue, slanted sharp eyes that stared into your soul and perfectly tanned skin; Kenji was pretty attractive, with his muscular build and tall stature. Plenty of girls were after him, but (Y/N) refused to have anything to do with a guy like that. The same went for a fair few other students. But even so he had a reputation that benefited him. The girl with the (E/C) eyes wasn't fond of that odd logic.

"He... doesn't seem nice..." Ji-Yong mumbled in a worried tone, standing up and leaning against the wall.

"Well don't take my word for it but... he really isn't." (Y/N) sighed exasperatedly from the the previous encounter, taking a stand herself while crossing her arms "Just try to ignore him. He likes to get reactions - selfish prick."

"Could Park Ji-Yong please come to the Headmaster's office. I repeat, Park Ji-Yong." It felt almost too coincidental when the Korean boy was called to the Principal's office. (Y/N) hummed, patting the boy on his shoulder as a signal that he should go.

"I'll see you later. I need to get to the gym..." She stated sheepishly, waving the flushed, nervous boy off as she weaved through the large mass of students. P.E. was one of her most dreaded lessons, for a few reasons. Reason one; if anyone told her that there was any more of a demonic gym teacher, (Y/N) could tell that that person was bluffing. Nobody liked Mr Fujimoto. Reason two; the one and only Oshiro Kenji just so happened to be in the same class as her. That in itself was a nightmare that the (E/C) eyed girl was not looking forward to enduring.

The moment she stepped into the gymnasium, P.E. uniform lazily thrown on, she took notice of that same blonde male showing off his skills. As per usual; the disgusted expression that graced (Y/N)'s features was pretty normal too. Even so, the teacher that she swore to God was Lucifer ordered the class to line up for a game of basketball. At least it wasn't all that bad, the concept of basketball. Emphasis on the concept.

Soon enough, two teams had been formed, Kenji conveniently on the opposing side to (Y/N). God she hated him; the entire idea of P.E. was ruined because of that sporty blonde.

A collection of students ran up and down the court, passing the ball to one another and attempting to get a basket. (Y/N) went through her usual practice, staying within the group while avoiding being put on the spot at all costs. She wasn't the most sporty person of the bunch; her odd noodle arms could attest to that no doubt. But suddenly being forced to defend against Oshiro Kenji was not helpful for her situation. His figure towered over hers and a shadow cast over his eyes. (Y/N) was practically half his height - it was crazy! How was she supposed to stop him from passing the ball to his teammates?

It was only when a loud 'thwack' like sound resonated throughout the gym and (Y/N)'s head that she finally snapped out of her thoughts. The feeling of  a strange, cold liquid trickling down her upper lip was enough to catch her complete attention. With her hand flying to her face and sitting up from her laying position on the gym floor, the girl's surroundings were beginning to become strange. The poor (H/C) haired girl was becoming rather disoriented with the sudden movement. Looking down at her hand, she noticed the clear stain of scarlet on her palm and even dripping to her clothes.

"Oops~" A sarcastic response to her mishap. (Y/N) looked up, fury in her (E/C) eyes. Kenji stood confidently above her with an antagonising smile. It seemed like he had picked up the basketball which had her own blood covering one spot on it. She had the urge to stand up and begin scolding him, but there were many things that were telling her that was an awful idea.

"That should teach you and that dumbass Korean kid not to get in my way again," Kenji snickered, throwing the ball at (Y/N)'s head once again. Though this time it had girl had only just managed to catch the basketball. The girl scowled, glaring harshly up at the athlete. After the encounter a bit earlier, why was she surprised. Poor Ji-Yong, he did nothing wrong! But a narcissist always managed to get their way. Or at least Kenji did.

"Thanks muscle-head," She huffed as the bell rang throughout the academy and the teenager responsible for her injury walked away with a victorious smirk on his flushed, sweat-dripping face, "just great... time to give the nurse a visit."

It wasn't a shock that Kenji was behaving that way. (Y/N) wasn't aware or curious as to what might influence the way he treated others; he was a mean guy, he didn't deserve her sympathy. He did that on purpose too! What was it that he hated about her anyway? That she had affiliated herself with Ji-Yong? Honestly. It would be easier if Kenji could just disregard his ego for a few seconds.

"Miss (Y/N)! Oh goodness what happened?!" The kind nurse rushed forward when the (H/C) haired girl walked inside with her blood stained face and clothing. She sighed, grabbing some tissues and taking a seat on one of the beds that the nurse's office provided. A rather expressionless look was on the girl's face as she dabbed at the nosebleed.

"Kenji. How many kids come in here because of something he's done by the way?" (Y/N) asked curiously, taking a the painkillers that the lovely woman had provided. The student noticed an irritated expression on the woman's face before she sighed exasperatedly.

"Dear, too many to count. Why doesn't the Headmaster deal with him-" (Y/N) raised a finger, only for the nurse to hold her index finger to her lips, signalling for the girl to not speak, "-And don't tell me it's because of his rich parents. Really... that boy is going places. Not good ones mind you," The woman laughed heartily, placing a plaster over the top of the female student's nose.

"Yeah, that's true. Thanks for the help," (Y/N) smiled, her usual cheery personality slowly returning to her. Kenji was just difficult, it'd be easy to deal with him later. All she needed to do was ignore him anyway. Her head turned to the door as the knob turned and a red haired male stepped inside with a suave aura around him.

"(L/N) (Y/N)? Well, well. People are already talking about your little encounter with Kenji... Hope you're doing alright, precious pearl~"

Ishikawa Kenta, every girl and guy's secret crush. What business could this guy have here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now we have some more kenji ! next you will be seeing kenta, my personal favourite. enjoy my friends !


	4. KENTA

If there was someone any more flirtatious, attractive or charming in (Y/N)'s year, Kenta would still beat them out by a landslide. The ladies and gentlemen loved him like no other. And rightly so; he was sweet, romantic - everything you look for in a man. It wasn't just his personality that lured others in like a siren would, but his quote on quote "Godly Appearance". Red hair fading into a light blonde that was perfectly styled and swept to the side. His eyes were half-lidded and sharp, a shining royal blue and star-like freckles adorned his pale cheeks. What human being wouldn't fall for him in one way or another?

(Y/N) wasn't an exception to his charms. His smile could just make your heart leap out of your chest, no matter who you were. The (H/C) haired girl couldn't help but blush involuntarily at his affectionate nickname. It wasn't everyday that the infamous Ishikawa Kenta blessed anyone with a pet name like that.

"I-I'm doing fine," The girl shook her head in attempt to brush of the pounding of her heart. It wasn't as if she liked him; he just had this presence that made you swoon. (Y/N) ironically hated the boy a fair bit for his "demeanour"; but nevertheless her stomach spawned butterflies when he addressed her. His personality and looks may all blessings from a higher power, it was common knowledge that he jumped from girl to girl to guy. That gave (Y/N) a rather solid reason to refrain from getting involved with him. His little "flings" were always short-lived anyway.

"Kenta! What are you doing here?" The nurse spoke up in surprise, a bright smile on her face as she noticed the student enter. (Y/N) was certainly confused at the affection that the grown woman was showing for the teenager, it began to concern her. Was something happening between the woman and the boy?

"I just wanted to visit my wonderful mother!" That explained it. A look of epiphany crossed the (H/C) haired student's face as she gently tapped at the plaster on her nose, still holding up the tissue. Unknown to her, Kenta had seen her expression, snickering a bit in response to the amusing thought that he was fully aware had crossed her mind. Even the nurse had noticed. (Y/N) was rather embarrassed when they both began to laugh at the clear misconception.

"I know what you're thinking and it's certainly nothing like that. I just like to visit my mother from time to time~" The red-head stated innocently, embracing the nurse in a friendly hug, "But I heard about your little run in with Kenji... It's good to see you're feeling alright~" His flirtatious tone made (Y/N)'s face flush in anxiousness; him taking some steps away from his mother and towards her certainly helped in that.

"Oh! I need to go and get some things from the pharmacy! I'll see you two later and (Y/N), I hope your nose gets better quickly-" The woman was lovely, kind and honestly the sweetest person in the school most likely; but she was quite naive for her age. the nurse retired from the office, beginning her journey; only to leave (Y/N) and Kenta all alone. It could have been a brilliant outcome or an extremely awkward one. The (E/C) eyed girl was definitely hoping for the former. Because, as much as she liked Kenta, he always managed to get what he wanted. Much to (Y/N)'s concern.

"Well then... What did Kenji do this time around?" The blue eyed teenager sighed with a sheepish smile, clearly rather worried about what the other very popular male had done, "He can't seem to leave anyone alone, at least he hasn't been able to recently."

"How... did you find out already?" (Y/N) asked curiously, glaring up at the taller male from her seat on the infirmary bed. Even if she did this, her face still flushed red. The teenage girl had rather conflicted feelings about Kenta. He was a charming heartbreaker you might say. No girl or guy would ever learn their lesson if they gave in.

"Word gets around, precious pearl~ Kenji is an infamous student here, after all. Anything concerning him is quite quick to spread." Kenta took a seat beside the (H/C) haired girl, chin resting in his palm as his face morphed into one of what seemed deep thought.

"I could say the same for you, really..." This dry statement clearly surprised the heartthrob. Sure he'd heard that stuff before, but it wasn't so direct. His royal blue eyes sharply stared at the girl in a slightly malicious manner. Soon enough his whirlpool-like eyes shut and his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. (Y/N) noticed his frustration, regretting her relatively uncalled for comment. Kenta scoffed, standing up with his hands on his hips. Clearly the red-head was irritated with the girl's lack of desire to give herself up to him. Just goes to show what the boy really was looking for.

"I wouldn't have expected such backhanded words from a sweetie like you," He paused, back facing her, "Comparing me to Kenji like that! Don't I have any dignity? Because Kenji surely doesn't." The red-head chuckled, turning back to (Y/N) and flicking her nose affectionately. Of course the girl knew that it didn't mean anything, but she blushed and averted her gaze anyway.

"But I'll be on my way now~ The student council president is waiting for me - we have business to go over," Kenta smiled seductively, brushing his side swept bangs out of his face and opening the door. It was like he was promising something for later. The gesture made (Y/N) gag and stick her tongue out. How indecent was that guy? Now that she had finally talked to him; but it only lowered her expectations for him. Business with the student council president; how much of that was true and how much of it was alluding to some sort of dirty encounter. The (H/C) haired girl refused to think about that and decided to simply go looking for Ji-Yong. She still had to show him the cafeteria and other areas of the academy.

Taking a step out of the door, (Y/N) was greeted with an almost empty hallway and a familiar figure speed walking towards her while fiddling with his fingers.

"Ji-Yong! Thank goodness you're here. I thought I was going to need to look for you..." (Y/N) said cheerily, walking over to the meek boy with a smile.

"W-what happened to your nose! It was Kenji right? P-people were talking about that a few minutes ago! Oh this is all my fault! I shouldn't have said anything about him! He would've-" Ji-Yong was silenced by the (H/C) haired girl raised an eyebrow at him, making the boy squirm in his spot, "O-oh, sorry..."

"You didn't do anything Ji-Yong. People in that crowd tend to target new students. Sort of an initiation type thing. I guess he heard me talk about him..." (Y/N) hypothesised, tapping at her chin in wonder. She only noticed how skittish and worried Ji-Yong looked, glancing around constantly and practically shivering in fear.

"H-hey what do you do when you run into a delinquent, spill your food on him and he th-threatens you?" (Y/N)'s eyes widened at this question. Just what happened while the Korean boy was alone?! Frankly, she was both hoping to find out and remain ignorant to the situation. It was just a matter if she assisted in her new friend's problem. The issue was, which delinquent in the academy was giving him a hard time? That answer really got (Y/N) worried.

"I-I think his name was S-Sasha?" Ji-Yong jumped when the (H/C) haired girl went completely silent in worry and fear. Sasha, probably the toughest, scariest guy in the entire academy. Barely anyone ever saw him, but when they did it usually didn't end well. This just seemed like the worst possible scenario for a new student here.

"In such trouble on only your first day? Let's hope that he's feeling like he can negotiate..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spend some quality time with kenta and hear about the one and only sasha !
> 
> hope you're liking it and i think that the reader might have an odd and conflicting personality at times but i wanted her to feel protective of some characters, scared of some more and not particularly like the rest. i hope that makes some sense...


	5. SASHA

"H-hold on... (Y/N)... w-what do you plan on doing...?" Concern laced Ji-Yong's words as he stared on at his guide in distress, fiddling with his fingers in fear of what the girl was alluding to. His suspicions were only confirmed when the (H/C) haired girl began to breathe deeply, as if mentally preparing for something. Soon followed a brave face, making Ji-Yong grab her hand in panic.

"Oh. Right... I'm going to try confronting him for you! H-he can't get away with that!" (Y/N) was oddly surprised to see a look of absolute fear and worry grace Ji-Yong's features. Her own look of concern appeared and she grabbed the Korean boy by the shoulders and attempted to shake him out of his shocked trance. Seeing this the girl was beginning to doubt her choice. Sasha... was a delinquent to say the least. That much was obvious to anyone who came across him. But (Y/N) was damn sure he was some sort of crime lord.

His defining feature was probably his ethnicity. Half Russian, platinum blonde hair dyed a silvery colour. Striking red eyes that made any human being quiver in horror. Muscular build and absolute massive stature. (Y/N) wasn't sure how a person could be that tall. Or that tough looking during their teenage years.

"Y-you can't seriously be thinking of doing that!" Ji-Yong shouted in worry, eyes wide and hands to his chest as to attempt in calming his racing heart. (Y/N) looked at the chocolate eyed boy with a glint of guilt in her eye. But she disregarded that and began walking off.

"You're new here! I can't just stand by and let you get pushed around by S-Sasha!" The stutter further confirmed her fear for the Russian delinquent.

There was nothing that Ji-Yong could say to convince (Y/N) of doing anything that didn't include confronting Sasha; he was aware of that just from her stance and the determined spark in her eyes. It even made the Korean boy a little bit scared of her. It was quite the worrisome outcome that the two were both thinking of. The only difference was their brave faces; one was clearly terrified while the other was attempting to look as confident as humanly possible.

The moment that the two stepped around the corner, that fear-striking presence was all too present. It made them both shiver in terror, the dark aura emitting from the Russian male that they were looking for. He stood tall, seemingly taller than usual, scowling with a displeased look in his scarlet eyes.

"You again. Didn't I say that I would deal with you later?" His voice was deep and brooding, the slightest hint of an accent as he referred to the cowering Ji-Yong. It was rather attractive, but (Y/N) was much too scared to even let that thought cross her mind. Sasha's uniform was certainly not appropriate. Blazer held over his shoulder and his button down messily thrown on, the first four buttons undone and partially revealing his chest.

"I-I'm here to talk with you a-actually!" (Y/N) attempted to sound like an authority figure and intimidate the delinquent to stop bothering Ji-Yong and herself. The Korean boy nervously shook her shoulder from behind her, silently begging to leave the situation be now that they had come face to face with the man himself.

"And what does a terrified девочка have to say to me? Did I upset your friend?" The unexpected Russian term threw the (E/C) eyed girl off for a moment before she shook her head and huffed with a fearful look as Sasha glared down intensely.

"A-as a matter of fact, y-yes! Ji-yong here may h-have spilt his food over you b-but he didn't mean to! I-it was an honest accident!" (Y/N) made a feeble attempt at reasoning with the giant of a Russian, only to have his large hand grab at her collar, effortlessly tearing her from the floor and Ji-Yong's nervous grip. The (H/C) haired girl yelped in shock, her own smaller hands grabbing at his to tear them away from her; her efforts were futile. The two were eye-level now, blood red irises boring into (Y/N)'s own.

"You really think someone like you could make me forgive that moronic exchange student for his idiocy? Just goes to show how you're in the same boat as him. дебилка," Sasha said coldly, pulling (Y/N) up further and closer to his face in an intimidating manner.

"P-please stop! (Y/N) did n-nothing wrong right? I-I think you're scaring her!" Ji-Yong cried in protest, tears pricking at his eyes. It was noticeable from his reaction that he disliked conflict. Even so, Sasha continued on with his taunting, ignoring the Korean boy trying to get the struggling girl back to the ground.

"I'm not done with either of you, you know? I thought you'd know that getting involved with me is the worst mistake you can make. I say that not out of sadness but warning. Watch your step дебилка." (Y/N) was dropped to the floor while she struggled, making her gasp in surprise and fall to Ji-Yong. Sasha trudged off, boots clicking on the tiles of the hallway. The (H/C) haired girl gulped, shaking her head to get the encounter out of her head.

"Well now I have even more to deal with..."

"I-I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have dragged you into this! Oh this is all my fault!" Ji-Yong shouted with guilt clear in his voice. His chocolate eyes shone with tears of worry as he helped the girl up from her spot on the floor, rather surprised with her next words.

"No worries. I guess I just have to start working out so that he doesn't kill me!" She laughed, still trying to brush off the situation mentally. It was a lot to comprehend; a delinquent just threatened her, so how should she react in that situation? Clearly he had anger issues; that fact was actually common knowledge. But the fact that (Y/N) had just been promised some sort of harm was quite a shock.

Though neither of two truly thought that Sasha would follow through with anything of that nature. He was a delinquent, not a killer; or even someone that could hurt another so badly. That's the vibe that both students came to the conclusion of.

"I-I'm still sorry for dragging you i-into it..." Ji-Yong sniffled slightly, rubbing his eyes and breathing deeply to calm himself.

"Like I said, there's no need to worry. I just hope that nothing happens to you; so be careful next time?" Ji-Yong merely nodded, scurry off with (Y/N) in hot pursuit of his nervous form. She was rather confused at his almost constant nervousness, but instead chose of asking about it, she chose to simply ignore it to the best of her ability.

"Now that that's over... We have Science next. Are you coming with me to that lesson or are you going to meet with the headmaster for the rest of the day?" The (H/C) haired girl queried, tapping at her chin in wonder. Ji-Yong sighed, having calmed down a bit; at least on the outside.

"Headmaster's office. I was told that I needed to sort out some paperwork stuff with him..." The Korean explained in a rather vague manner, but (Y/N) still got the message. Soon the two were parting ways, (Y/N) heading to her science lesson. Usually her lab partner was there and waiting for her to arrive at one point or another. Oshiro Keiichi was his name; Kenji's older twin brother. Oddly enough, Keiichi seemed to be the one in his brother's shadow. He was quite, not abrasive and certainly not as successful as his brother. But he was the smarter of the two. Not to say that Kenji wasn't smart, but Keiichi surpassed his intelligence. Yet even then he was still left alone.

Though, to her surprise, Keiichi wasn't present when she walked inside the science classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is uh. okay ???? anyway
> 
> if i could get any corrections on the russian language i used in here then please comment them ! enjoy sasha and prepare for keiichi


	6. KEIICHI

Where could he be?

(Y/N) was undoubtedly worried and confused when she had recognised that Keiichi was nowhere in sight. With the puff of her cheeks and a concerned look outside the classroom door, our protagonist took her seat reluctantly. It wasn't as if she was scared of what might had happened, but more so the worry of not being able to understand the material. Science wasn't exactly one of (Y/N)'s strong points - Kaori amongst many other were familiar with that.

"(Y/N)! I hear you've been causing some trouble with a few guys! Is it true?" A close friend of the (H/C) haired girl - Masumi Higurashi - was coincidentally in this class. Raven black, messy hair and a physique that would usually cause many to mis-gender her. Masumi acted and sounded like a guy; it was almost a conspiracy as to what her real gender identity was. Frankly, not even the rebellious wild-child knew herself. Even so, the red eyed student used female pronouns on most occasions. (Y/N) wasn't bothered though - the boyish student was rather fun to be around. And luckily she made the current lesson a bit more entertaining.

"I-I wouldn't say that! Well it's exactly that... but still! It was because of the new exchange student you know? He's getting himself into trouble!" The (E/C) eyed girl attempted to reason with the other student and her choppy bangs. Though this seemed all too futile.

"Kenji and Sasha, though? In one day? Wow this girl gets around!" Masumi laughed heartily, sliding into the seat beside (Y/N) and slinging her arm over the (H/C) haired girl's shoulder. It wasn't a surprise that the two friends made fun of each other in a friendly manner, it was quite the usual observation. The two were very close - including Kaori in on the mix.

"What are you talking about? The two practically attacked me! It was totally traumatising!" (Y/N) giggled, recalling the events with a smile. She wasn't actually bothered by them all too much. Sure, the two guys weren't being all too great and her opinions on them remained - but the situations didn't make her worry all too thoroughly. But the student really should be concerned, that she did know. It made more sense to be worried about the two. But (Y/N) just wasn't concerned.

"You're in my seat, would it be alright if you moved?"  A looming figure stood over the two laughing females, making the red eyed stop laughing and quickly move all the while attempting not to revert back to what she was doing prior.

"Keiichi! Where have you been? You're usually here before all of us," (Y/N) questioned with a curious look in her eye. The blonde, only slightly tanned male refused to address why he was so late. His icy blue eyes avoided her gaze. Speaking of his eyes, they were much more soft than his brother's - a bit down-turned on the outside. The hair on his head was blonde and choppy, rather scruffy if you had to describe it somehow. Keiichi was rather tall too.

(Y/N) eventually zoned out once the lesson began. As usual, Keiichi ignored her and focused thoroughly on his work, eyebrows furrowed as he made it seem like he didn't understand the content. The older twin of Kenji was quite the smartass as few put it. He wasn't like his brother though; quiet and not interested in talking to frequently with others, nor did he quite like the idea of competitive sports. Keiichi was shoved into his brother's shadow mostly. (Y/N) felt rather sad for the older twin.

The lesson dragged on and (Y/N) continued to avoid paying attention at every corner. At the current moment, a pencil was positioned above her top lip and her nose. Frankly, she looked bored, felt bored and would probably continue to be bored for the duration of the lesson. Keiichi refused to speak unless spoken to and (Y/N) was about to scream because of the agonising lack of entertainment.

"Ke~iichi" The girl drew out the first syllable of her deskmate's name, face on her desk as she waited for an answer that would of course never come around; or so it seemed.

The blonde male continued to disregard the shorter (H/C) haired girl, rapidly jotting down notes that (Y/N) thought of as a bother. Keiichi seemed to disagree in the matter. In fact, he looked like he enjoyed noting things that he'd forget once they graduated. It was kind of sad, both (Y/N) and Masumi thought that.

"Kei! Keichichi? Chii? Kechi! Chichi? Iichi!" (Y/N) began to irritate the student beside her with incessant nicknaming, smiling idiotically up at the intellectual like she was proud of her annoying demeanour.

Even with the countless names she called her deskmate, he refused to listen to her. Even (Y/N) was beginning to get annoyed at the gestures that Keiichi was giving her. It was nothing, pretty much. No reaction, no response, just the moving of his hand and mechanical pencil on the lined paper. (Y/N) pouted, looking over at the notes Keiichi was so persistently writing down. It all seemed like nonsense to the (E/C) eyed girl. It seemed like a different language to her.

"Whatcha' writing?" (Y/N) asked with a lilted tone, squishing her cheeks in utter boredom. It seemed like the second she asked what he was up to, Keiichi began to speak in return; much to (Y/N)'s surprise.

"Notes and ideas." Keiichi said blandly, still jotting random mumbo-jumbo down. Actually, it had been proven that the content of the notes were just mumbo-jumbo with no real consistency. It was quite amusing but (Y/N) wasn't shocked that Keiichi had a lot of thoughts up in his big brain. After all, the most intelligent teen in almost every class would have a lot going on up there.

"What sort of ideas? Notes?" The (Y/N) queried, tapping the desk impatiently. What might get a conversation going; (Y/N) thought. What was his favourite book? Movies? Other forms of entertainment that Keiichi enjoyed indulging in. He seemed like a book kind of guy, but what would she know? Keiichi didn't like to open up with others usually - perhaps his brother ruined having friends for him in some way. (Y/N) wouldn't be surprised in the least.

"Things I doubt you'd care about." Wow, hipster much? The student beside Keiichi snickered briefly, followed by the kissing of her teeth.

"What if I do? I wouldn't mind you telling me," (Y/N) suggested, smiling kindly up at the blonde.

"Hm..." Keiichi hummed, "No thank you." (Y/N) paused, huffed and grumbled as the rest of the lesson drawled on without halt. Thankfully it had all finished soon enough and (Y/N) rushed out of the classroom; not even thinking twice.

"(Y/N)! This small boy was looking for you!" A female, familiar and authoritarian voice spoke up as students rushed around to finally end their school day. Kaori came sauntering over, Ji-yong in nervous tow. It didn't seem like Ji-Yong doing too well. It was as if he was about to explode in embarrassment.

"Ji-Yong! Kaori! What's going on?" (Y/N) questioned, blinking curiously at the two other students.

"Ji-Yong? Oh that's your name. Well, Ji-yong wished to walk you home. I was planning to ask first, but it seemed Ji-Yong was already prepared." The tall blonde huffed, crossing her arms. (Y/N) merely snickered, patting the two on the back encouragingly.

"I-it was only as a 'thank you'!" Ji-Yong reasoned, making the (H/C) haired girl laugh at the Korean boy's words and look over at a huffing Kaori.

"You can both walk home with me! Hehe... I never thought that anyone but Kaori would want to walk with me!" She giggled, wandering away to her locker with a smile.

(Y/N) was rather oblivious to a few things. The past, the present and the future.

Readers wouldn't usually be concerned and scared - but you, the one reading this story, I hope that you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we are finally done after days of procrastinating !!!! joyous !!!! things are only going to keep progressing so keep updated ! sorry for any mistakes i was half asleep while i wrote this sort of -


	7. YOU AGAIN

As usual, the day began with the sun rising slowly, birds chirping obnoxiously, and the curtains still shut to avoid the rays of the blinding ball of fire in the sky. (Y/N) was up and at ‘em early that morning. It was a good day, she could feel it; or perhaps it’d be absolutely horrible – it wasn’t set in stone. Frankly, it was thoroughly more likely to be a terrible day on account of the numerous teenage guys that she’d encountered the day prior.

“(Y/N)! You up?!” A heart laugh sounded from the downstairs region belonging to that of (Y/N)’s father. Rarely she’d see him in the mornings, so it was nice to greet him before his work day began.

The girl sat at her vanity, today pulling her hair into a reasonable style. Now she looked at least half presentable. With her uniform tidily adorned, the (H/C) haired girl skipped out of her room and down into the kitchen where her good old man stood, frying pan in his hand as he flipped some delicious smelling pancakes. Bacon, eggs, toast and various other breakfast foods littered the table; (Y/N) greedily digging into her own share.

“You have work today, don’t you?” The girl asked, mouth stuffed with food as she waited a response from the dark-haired man attempted to peel a pancake from the pan.

“Y-yep!” Her father said victoriously, finally removing the single piece of breakfast from the frying pan after the initial struggle, “It’s a big day at the restaurant! Lots’a people with reservations; and in big groups too!” The (E/C) eyed man laughed his signature laugh, making his daughter grin joyously, her cheeks stuffed with a variety of tasty foods.

“Mmm… It’s so great having a chef dad!” The man’s daughter exclaimed, wiping her mouth to remove any morsels of food left on her lips, “Well I should be off! I’ve got an exchange student to familiarise myself with!”

“Good luck, tiger!”

“I’m gonna need it!” (Y/N) responded sarcastically, standing from her seat at the table and rushing to the door. With her shoes slipped on and a happy-go-lucky smile on her face, the (E/C) eyed girl began her trek to school. Usually a lot of things were on her mind as she would walk to school; today was no exception.

After those four – no, five – encounters, (Y/N) was rather looking forward to the school day. Most of her life in the academy was rather boring. Perhaps now it’d get more interesting! But what she certainly hoped was that it didn’t take a turn for the worse. Thinking about it more, she realised that it probably would. Considering two out of the five boys were rather problematic. It was rather easy to pin point them out of the five.

“Yo~ (Y/N)! We’re here!” A rough, deep voice called from behind the dazed girl.

“Masumi! Don’t scare her! Glad to see you though (Y/N)-” A much clearer, feminine voice spoke in a snappy tone.

“Kao~ri! Ma~sumi!” The smallest of the three turned quickly, giving them a close-eyed smile before rushing toward her friends, “It’s always one of you that catches up with me… Whatever! It’s always great to walk with either of you”

It was normal for the group to walk together in the morning. Masumi, gushing about some attractive guy that she’d come across earlier – she even claimed to have interacted with Kenta in one way or another – while Kaori simply walked and complained; or bossed her two friends around. Kaori didn’t do it out of disdain though, merely concern for the two. But she had an odd way of showing it, frankly.

“Did I tell you guys what I saw yesterday!?” Masumi yelled out enthusiastically, face flushed as the crimson eyed girl excitedly looked at her friends. The other two looked over at the black haired masculine female with both curious and concerned looks.

“Y’know Kenta? Super-hot, model-like, hottie!? I found him and the student council president getting down n’ dirty in the gymnasium supply closet!” Masumi gushed, holding her burning cheeks while grinning a rather disconcerting, pleasured grin. Masumi was quite the gossip, that much was apparent. (Y/N) fake gagged, now aware completely of what Kenta was referring to during their little encounter in the nurse’s office.

“Why would she do such a thing!? And on school grounds! Appalling.” Kaori gaped, grey eyes wide behind her glasses as her friend happily told them the information. Being the vice president of the student council, it was shocking to hear that your superior was including themselves in unforgivable acts.

“Well let’s not think about how Kenta gets around and instead focus on what we’re going to do for today!” (Y/N) attempted to stop her friends talking about the situation, who ignored her and kept going back and forth – one genuinely worried, appalled and concerned with the council president; the other blushing and grinning over the juicy slice of gossip she’d been provided.

“They were so surprised when I opened the door! Kenta just closed it and they kept at it! How scandalous~!”

“Alright… I’m leaving you two to it – see ya!” (Y/N) unsurprisingly abandoned the other two in their conversation as they neared the academy’s entrance.

There on the stairs leading up to the doors to enter, sat a rather huddled up Ji-Yong with a book in hand. (Y/N) was rather relieved to see someone that wouldn’t be inclined to talk about two people having sex in the gymnasium supply closet; thus, happily walking towards him with a smile.

“Ji-Yong! Good to see you! What’ve you got there?” The girl asked with a joy filled tone, taking a seat next to him on the cold stairs. The Korean boy looked up in shock, yelping and hugging his novel to his chest.

“O-oh! (Y-Y/N)! Good morning! I was j-just reading ‘The Great Gatsby’…” The tanned exchange student stuttered out, reeling the book back from his chest and showing the pages – those pages adorned with page markers and notes messily written in Korean, Japanese and English – much like his copy of ‘Pride and Prejudice’. (Y/N) was impressed that Ji-Yong was so familiar with so many languages. She’d have to ask about that later.

“’The Great Gatsby’? I thought you were a Jane Austen person, not an F. Scott Fitzgerald kind of guy!” The (H/C) haired girl laughed at her own confusion, Ji-Yong simply puffing out his cheeks and closing the novel.

“Well I do like to read more than just Jane Austen… I think that this story is really interesting, don’t you?” Ji-Yong began, “I mean, Gatsby is such an interesting character. He’s so obsessed with Daisy – can you imagine if someone was that madly in love with someone else?”

“It’s odd nowadays isn’t it? I don’t mind the story though. My step-mother forced me to read it though – she’s super nice but loves to have me read the classics.” (Y/N) laughed to herself at the memory, “Anyway! We should go inside – Let’s hope Sasha doesn’t catch us! Or Kenji” The girl grabbed the exchange student’s hand, tugging him up and letting go to walk inside with a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

“W-wait what!?” Ji-Yong called out, racing after his guide nervously, fumbling to shut his novel as he did so. The boy automatically assumed that one of the rather terrifying students was fast approaching – or perhaps both with the way (Y/N) spoke about them.

Soon the two were inside the academy walls, (Y/N) smiling goofily in the middle of the bustling halls waiting for the exchange student to step into the crowd. Ji-Yong followed after the girl, holding the marked novel to his chest tightly.

“I meant to ask earlier, but how is it that you’re fluent in three languages?” The (H/C) haired female asked with a curious lilt in her voice, catching the Korean boy off guard.

“Well… My parents travelled loads before I was born and encouraged me to learn them. Th-that and my mother grew up in America... She wanted me to learn English more than anything,” The boy explained, smiling sheepishly as the pair began to make their way to (Y/N)’s first lesson of the day; after retrieving their books of course.

“I already have my books… Should I wait for you?” Ji-Yong asked innocently, hugging the folders to his chest.

“No need! Go on ahead to classroom…. 2-B! That’s right!” (Y/N) responded quickly, shooing off the reluctant Korean boy with a smile when they finally reached the locker in which she kept her belongings.

With Ji-Yong jogging off to the classroom, (Y/N) was left alone and searching through the cluttered mess of her locker. She had to stand on her toes as she looked for the mathematics folder with a very determined look on her face. Soon enough, she had practically climbed inside of the small compartment in attempt to dig out the things needed for her lesson.

The girl’s head slammed into the top of her locker in shock when a loud bang was heard a few doors from her. (Y/N) huffed, emerging from the small locker and looked in the direction in which the sounds came from. Her confused expression morphed into one of disgust at the sight.

Kenta and a girl that (Y/N) certainly wasn’t familiar with – but from what she could tell, that girl was an underclassman.

The two had unsurprisingly locked lips and were going at it vehemently. The (E/C) eyed girl was not pleased with the sight before her, contemplating whether she should break the two apart and tell them to get to their respective lessons. Ultimately, it seemed like it’d be for the best.

“Heeey… I don’t wanna-” the two halted their actions, Kenta looking over at (Y/N) curiously while the underclassman glared harshly at the girl. Both gazes making the (H/C) haired girl exceedingly uncomfortable.

“Oh it’s you again! Precious pearl!” Kenta exclaimed joyously, smiling flirtatiously in (Y/N)’s direction.

“Uh… I don’t want to… break up this clearly…. PASSIONATE moment – but I think we all need to be places and… you two are pretty – uh… distracting to lots of students?” (Y/N) half-heartedly asked the pair to either take it elsewhere or stop altogether. Unfortunately, the underclassman simply flipped the older girl off, moving to continue the actions of before.

“Of course, precious pearl~! Didn’t mean to disturb you~ I’ll stop now~” Kenta’s tone was patronising, though it wasn’t clear as to who the backhandedness was directed at. Neither girl understood, but (Y/N) awkwardly thanked the redhead as he abandoned her and the younger female without so much as a second glance. The underclassman gasped in disgust and shock, glaring in (Y/N)’s direction before storming off.

“Well at least that’s over… Now to find my folder!”

After a successful hunt for her mathematics work, (Y/N) was walking happily to the classroom in which she’d learn about things she didn’t particularly understand. Thankfully Ji-Yong would be there. He was quite the nice guy, easy to be around and talk to despite his consistent nervousness.

“-No, no… Elizabeth shouldn’t think like that – but she’s not wrong to think of Mr Darcy that way... – but if she could get past his riches and cold outer shell then she might accept his proposal sooner! – but that’d just make the purpose of the story insignificant…” Oddly enough, (Y/N) soon found Ji-Yong seated in the designated classroom, ‘Pride and Prejudice’ in hand, mumbling relentlessly to himself. Or more accurately, arguing with himself.

“What’s with all the mumbling to yourself?” The (H/C) haired girl questioned her friend once she sat down, snapping him from his thoughts immediately.

“W-was I saying all that out loud? I-I’m sorry!” The Korean boy asked frantically, a bead of sweat rolling down his brow. (Y/N) merely laughed to herself, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly and sighing happily.

“Don’t be, don’t be – it’s just a habit, right?” She asked, stifling her giggles with her hands. Ji-Yong smiled, nodding in response.

“Yeah… my parents say it’s cute. Aaah I don’t want to be-” The Korean boy was quickly cut off when two male figures burst into the classroom, arguing with one another – one side of the argument looking as if he was about to get violent the other, much calmer looking one.

“You aren’t my brother, sicko! Quit telling yourself that!” The icy eyed blond insulted the other of the same appearance, the school’s basketball club jersey jacket proudly displayed on his broad back, hair styled much like one of the male anime protagonists of a harem.

“Stop trying to deny it, arrogant brat,” The icy eyed blond, hair cut into short and rather odd bangs, the uniform properly adorned and worn rather attractively spoke nonchalantly. The two were of the same height, clearly related.

“Oh yeah! I forgot that the Oshiro twins were in this lesson…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i return ? I finally found a brief wifi signal ! and almost immediately publish a new chapter ! today we see kenta, ji-yong, kenji and keiichi ! can’t wait for you all to see more and all of those things
> 
> chapters are roughly 2000 words now, so expect a new chapter every 2 – 3 days and sometimes perhaps a week if i can’t find the time to write. enjoy anyway ! more content too ! keep an eye out for thingos – they might become significant later


	8. DON'T LIKE YOU

“Psh! You just love to make me laugh don’t ya?” The younger of the twins snorted, glaring in his brother’s direction. Seeing this wasn’t uncommon, the two did not enjoy the other’s company in the slightest. That was obvious to anyone. Ji-Yong could tell, and he hadn’t even encountered the two together – much less the older of the pair.

Kenji, the youngest twin, hated his older brother passionately – yet nobody was aware of why. What might it be that caused the sporty Oshiro twin to despise his older brother to the point of denying their biological relation.

Keiichi, the older of the two, made those feelings mutual with his clear distaste for the athlete – once again, nobody knew why. It was only known that the smarter of the twins found his brother’s arrogance and selfishness thoroughly irritating. But anyone could agree on that.

“No. You’re simply in denial, like the arrogant brat you are.” Keiichi stared intensely at his younger twin, taking a seat behind the heroine herself and the Korean exchange student. In turn, the two before them were clearly and undoubtedly uncomfortable. Though, the brothers hadn’t caught onto that yet. It wasn’t like Kenji would even consider their discomfort anyway.

“You really do try to act like a brother! And trying to get me to apologise to some pathetic little worms! Especially that – that – that stupid girl right there!” It was surprising for (Y/N) to hear that, but even more so to feel a jab at the back of her head, turning to see Kenji glaring at his brother, hand extended towards her, having relaxed. The girl stared at the two in confusion, only Keiichi having noticed her gaze upon them.

The two locked eyes, the older twin looking back at his brother and coughing, gesturing to (Y/N)’s knowledge of them arguing behind her.

“Tch. You just have to go butting into other people’s business don’t you!?” Kenji shouted, obviously enraged when finally noticing the girl’s concerned gaze upon him and his brother. (Y/N) simply rose an eyebrow, smiling sheepishly.

“Y-you did mention apologising to Ji-Yong and myself, so it technically is my – our – business…” The girl nervously responded, earning a flushed look of pure fury from the athletic twin.

“TH-THAT DOESN’T MEAN ANYTHING!” The blonde male yelled, clearly flustered by (Y/N)’s statement, “W- what makes you think I was even talking about you? Idiot.”

“You… You poked me in the back of the head when you said, ‘right there’…” The girl in question chuckled, unable to hide her amusement at the male’s attempts to deny his own words and gestures. The said male’s eyes widened, soon narrowing into a slightly squinty glare. The other smacked the younger upside the head.

“You said you’d apologise last night. Do it or I’ll skin you alive.” Keiichi threatened, the proposition obviously not legitimate.

“SHUT UP YOU LAZY ASS! FINE! I’m sorry, you piece of shit!” Kenji shouted with flushed cheeks, ignoring the sudden opening of the door and the teacher stepping inside. (Y/N) stared in bewilderment, not aware of Ji-Yong who had been hassling her to stop talking with the athlete since the brothers’ conversation had begun.

“Mister Oshiro! Detention this afternoon!” The mathematics professor scolded, finger wagging at the teenaged boy and his behaviour. Kenji scoffed, hiding his face from the amused gazes of the other students. His icy eyes flickered around, arms concealing his scowling lips.

“Well then… Now that’s been dealt with – Take your textbooks out and memorise equations one through eleven on page 394. I have a hangover to take care of…” Nobody seemed to hear the teacher’s last remarks, doing as he said without a second thought. Of course, there were some students slacking off. Not like the teacher cared anyway.

“Um… (Y-Y/N)? wh-who’s the guy next to Kenji…?” The girl heard her desk mate ask in worry, chocolate eyes shining with concern and fear.

“Keiichi – but don’t worry! He’s cold, but nice.” (Y/N) reassured Ji-Yong, eyes glued to her book but not taking in any of the information it provided her. Kenji Oshiro had apologised to her. That wasn’t something you’d hear every day. Kenji apologised to nobody. Not one single person had ever received an apology from the athletic prodigy. Then again, the pressure that Keiichi put on Kenji likely influenced the words.

It took what felt like an eternity for the bell to ring again, signalling the next lesson and students to make their way to whatever it may be. (Y/N) ignored the brothers, leading Ji-Yong out of the classroom as to not make him uncomfortable. The twins had begun bickering once again and it was likely to get physical sometime soon.

“W-why’d you say that earlier?” The Korean boy asked, not able to scold the girl beside him as they walked on over to the home economics room. He was just incapable of pointing out other’s mistakes or what he may have viewed as such.

“Well he mentioned me, didn’t he? He poked me too, so I thought it’d be a clever idea! Besides, he apologised so it’s not that bad-” (Y/N) responded, wondering what her thought process was herself. After a moment of thinking, she ultimately concluded that ‘it’d be funny?’. Ji-Yong merely sighed and smiled.

“Alright students! I have paired each of you up for this assignment today! Okay?! Okay!” The woman boomed, immediately starting the lesson once a majority of the students had arrived. This teacher wasted no time, (Y/N) already knew that. Frankly, she was a scary teacher.

Suddenly, the sound of the door slamming against the wall resonated throughout the room, a stone faced Russian teen standing in the doorway intimidatingly. The girl and the Korean boy jumped in shock and froze in worry. The piercing red eyes of Sasha gazed at the two intensely, his bulky body stomping over to the pair and standing beside them, not sparing them a glance as he glared at the teacher scolding him.

“Well at least you’re here, you good for nothing! You’re working with Miss (Y/N) today – but she has that exchange student… Never mind! Just work in a group of three!” The teacher shouted, insulting the delinquent before shoving a recipe into his hands. (Y/N) frowned in fear of the situation. Both she and Ji-Yong certainly weren’t on the Russian’s good side.

“Get to your designated stations and move it! Go, go!” The teacher was more like a sports coach than a home ec professor.

Soon the group of three stood by an oven and a sink, the smaller two looking up at the mountain of a teenager in fear. The silver haired boy scoffed, scowling at the pair’s behaviour. It was clear that he wasn’t happy with the situation. Neither were the small girl and boy.

“Let’s get this over with. I don’t like you.” Sasha stated simply, eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed in irritation and frustration. He began to collect bowls, spoons, knives and ingredients, leaving the shorter two to wait in confusion. He seemed much more interested in baking than insulting or harming either of them. Perhaps it was a secret hobby of his? (Y/N) would certainly have to point it out later then. Maybe he was a closet dork. That would surely be interesting to see.

Suddenly a bowl of dry ingredients was placed in front of the girl and an annoyed Russian glared down at her, gesturing his head as to get her to start mixing it all together while Ji-Yong avidly whisked eggs and milk together. Sasha's jacket had been discarded, as usual, as he impatiently waited for (Y/N) to start mixing the components together. Arms crossed, the silver haired male looked away.

Without a second thought, (Y/N) frantically began to mix the ingredients together with a wooden spoon, Sasha now leaning on the bench and staring off into space. At least he wasn't attacking anyone or giving any poor kid a concussion; a situation that had been seen more than once before. The girl mixing found it interesting. So he could calm down and not kill someone! What a surprise! (Y/N) couldn't help but snicker to herself, amused at her own thoughts. A quick glare was sent her way before Sasha snatched the two bowls from both her and Ji-Yong, combining the mixtures together without another word. He did so quite expertly too.

A hand grabbed (Y/N)'s wrist quickly pulling her to the side. Ji-Yong looked down at her with a worried expression, letting her go. It seemed reluctant in some ways. Nevertheless, the Korean boy whispered nervously.

"C-can we ask to leave? I-I think he wants to kill me with that look..." The boy was clearly terrified, shaking in his shoes and his blazer shrugged off his shoulders slightly. (Y/N) sighed, smiling comfortingly at the Korean boy before patting his head in a calming manner. Hopefully he wouldn't start crying...

"Well you want to get off his bad side right? This is the way to do it! Same with me I suppose..." The girl reasoned, awkwardly adding onto her suggestion at the end. She too should go by that, shouldn't she?

"I-I... guess..."

"Good. Now let's go and not let him kill us!" (Y/N) enthusiastically encouraged both Ji-Yong and herself, only to be cut off when seeing a large shadow looming over her.

"S-Sasha! S-so... I think we got off on the wrong foot!" The Russian raised an eyebrow, confused and surprised at the small girl's statement. It was true of course, but why on Earth was she speaking in such a friendly way? Was she attempting to make amends? Well, Sasha would certainly not accept such a thing.

"I think instead of hating one another, w-we should be friends!" (Y/N) spoke, not regretting her words in the slightest. Even so, Ji-Yong gladly did that for her, staring at the (H/C) haired female in astonishment and surprise. Even Sasha was shocked, despite knowing what she was going to propose. It made the Russian teen flush in embarrassment and avert his stone cold gaze to the cake mixture that the three had each helped in making. The silver haired male kissed his teeth; aggressively mind you.

"Fine. I don't care," Sasha paused, looking back over at Ji-Yong with a harsh, cold gaze, "Not you. You're annoying and weak. Needing a tiny девочка to defend you - how pathetic,"

Ji-Yong was clearly quite offended, looking down at the ground with a sigh. It was too good to be true though, wasn't it? Not like Ji-Yong particularly wanted to befriend the intimidating Russian delinquent. It would only get him into trouble one way or another. The Korean swore that he had a gun in his book bag or something like that. Even so, (Y/N) was determined to get on good terms with the giant of a student and Ji-Yong would do his best to go along with that to the best of his ability. For the sake of his new and... only friend!

"U-understood..." The chocolate eyed boy stuttered out, eyes glued to the ground. Sasha simply turned back to the baking while (Y/N) gave her new friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder before silently cheering for her sort-of-success in befriending the Russian delinquent. It really made Ji-Yong happy when he saw her joyous and victorious smile. So he'd deal with it for now. He didn't want to be alone, did he ?

It felt like aeons had passed when they finally finished with the second lesson of the day. (Y/N) wasn't even sure of what they baked, but it was indeed a cake. In fact, she had a slice herself, munching on the chocolatey goodness as Ji-Yong kindly offered his piece, as he wasn't a fan of sweets. 

The day so far was going rather well, surprisingly. With how it started, (Y/N) was almost sure that the day would have taken a turn for the worse by now, but apparently not. It was rather nice. Besides, she'd managed to kind of befriend the stoic Russian delinquent, so things were just getting better. Ji-Yong was concerned of course - as was Kaori when they met up again - but (Y/N) simply ignored it and basked in the good feeling.

And as she did that, Kaori and Ji-Yong exchanged angered glances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fukcing finally amirite ??? wowowoo i update !!!!


	9. EYE CANDY

(Y/N) had been left to her own devices. Ji-Yong had wanted to read in the library and despite how much he asked for his guide to join him, she stated that there were matters she needed to attend to. Kaori too; she had mysteriously left without saying anything. Like she was holding a grudge. The (H/C) haired girl simply ignored the hostility; they’d work it out once they got to know one another. (Y/N) could almost guarantee that was what would happen eventually. Eventually…

But now there were no matters for her to attend to. Kaori intended to tell her something, but simply walked off with a sour look on her face.

There wasn’t much for her to do other than snack on some cookies and observe students gossiping throughout the red sea of a hallway. (Y/N) stood all by her lonesome, nibbling at the chocolate covered biscuits and ignoring most of the words said by students to their friends. It wasn’t her business anyway.

She was desperately hoping for a quiet break with nobody taking notice of her or creating a tense atmosphere. Unfortunately, with the loud talking becoming whispers and catty insults being thrown from girl to girl becoming even harsher, it was obvious who had just made his oh-so glorious presence known. (Y/N) became immediately uncomfortable and attempted to just be another red blazer in the ocean of crimson. But instead, she was quite quickly spotted and targeted for some sort of harassment. Not something that the girl was particularly looking for.

“Precious pearl! Ah, so good to see you again! Taking care of yourself? No more run-ins with Kenji?” The redhead giggled with a sardonic smirk, cornering the girl at one of the large windows. (Y/N) laughed along with him, clearly strained to do so. Calm down, heart!

“Uh… Not particularly…” She responded nervously, face akin to that of a strawberry. Kenta simply smiled, laughing at the awkward atmosphere. It was like he thought cornering a girl, hands either side of her head, didn’t make the situation tense and strained. (Y/N) glanced around, hoping for some girl or guy – someone – to help her out. Wasn’t there some crazy ex that wanted him away from her? Unfortunately, it didn’t exactly seem like the universe was on her side today.

“Wonderful! A gorgeous girl like you shouldn’t have to put up with his brutish ways. A princess should be treated like one~” Only then did (Y/N) noticed how proximity of his face began to decrease. What was he trying to do, kiss her!? Without any second thoughts, the (E/C) eyed girl clamped both of her hands over the redhead’s lips, pushing his features as far from her as possible, cringing all the while. Sure, it could be rather romantic if you were into him consciously – but not in this situation!

“Please don’t do that! (Y/N) explained exasperatedly, lowering her hands to her sides as she glared at the tall male. He pouted, like she was scolding him. The girl wasn’t expecting him to tense up and glance the other way. Perhaps he was feeling guilty for invading her personal space now. But then, why hadn’t he moved his hands away. It was only when (Y/N) heard a high pitched and ear-piercing whine gradually moving closer and closer to the two. The girl wasn’t sure what the words were supposed to be, but soon enough she was aware of what the banshee screaming was.

“Kenta! Why are you with this cow?!” That underclassman from earlier shrieked, gaining the attention from most students surrounding them.

“Ah… Satsuki, I thought I told you that what happened didn’t mean anything! Can’t you get it through your thick head? Get over yourself.” Kenta’s voice was harsh, insulting and clearly deeply cut the younger girl. So much that tears brewed behind her hazel, cat like optics. Soon enough (Y/N) knew that these were angry tears, the look of pure fury evident in her eyes as the beads of water began to fall from them.

“UGH! KENTA HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!? I’LL MAKE YOU LOVE ME IF I HAVE TO!” (Y/N) stared on in disbelief, watching the small, shapely underclassman yank Kenta off her and force herself onto the frustrated male. Satsuki, was it? Well she was kind of crazy. Anyone would agree on that.

“Shut up for once! I don’t love you and never will! Why would anyone fall for you anyway? You’re clingy, rude, selfish! What makes you think you’re such a goddess!?” These things were surprisingly normal. A crazy ex of Kenta’s would waltz up and begin arguing with him, only for them to be shut down. Even then Kenta still had almost the entire student body wanting him. (Y/N) was confused at why you’d go out with someone that was guaranteed to break things off with you.

“YOU KNOW I’D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, KENTA! A PIG LIKE HER COULDN’T DO HALF THE THINGS I’VE DONE FOR YOU! CONSIDER THAT!” Satsuki screamed, tugging at Kenta’s red locks in absolute and utter rage. Things had certainly escalated – and quite quickly too. There was clearly no way to stop her, so (Y/N) took this as the perfect opportunity to slip away and seek refuge in someone that she was familiar with. And that was a good person.

A light bulb went off in her head when she was finally free of the chaos. Keiichi! Perfect!

Soon enough, (Y/N) was off to look for the cold and calculated eldest Oshiro twin. He was always a good source of entertainment. There was only one place that she thought the blonde would be in; the science lab! Or at least one of them. But she could take a good guess as to which.

Just as the girl had thought, there Keiichi was, typing away at his laptop with one hand and holding a rather delicious looking sandwich with the other. The blonde didn’t seem aware of (Y/N)’s presence, simply taking a bite of the meaty sandwich and continuing to tap at the key. She wasn’t very sure of what he was typing, but nonetheless walked over and took a peek over his shoulder.

“Whatcha doin’?” She asked cheekily, Keiichi jumping in surprise and breaking into a coughing fit. (Y/N) yelped, unsure of what to do. Was he okay? It seemed so, as he quickly regained his composure and sat up straight, staring at the smaller girl with his icy cold irises. In response, she held up her hands in a defensive manner, walking over to stand in front of him with a curious gaze and smile. She leaned on the desk, looking at the sandwich, then Keiichi.

“What do you want, (Y/N)?” The tall, tanned male asked with a raised brown. Clearly, he wasn’t all to pleased with her presence.

“Hm. I wanted to get away from one of Kenta’s disputes with another one of his girls.” Keiichi nodded, still annoyed at her being there and forcing conversation, “Hey, can I get a bite of that?”

The male’s eyes narrowed a bit before hesitantly and slowly offering some of the sandwich to the smaller girl. She was about to take a bite before she moved away and covered her nose, tongue sticking out and hand waving in front of her face.

“Ugh! It smells gross!” (Y/N) laughed, pushing it back over to the male, who blushed out of embarrassment.

“Sorry that you don’t like my food choices then. It’s actually quite tasty when you cook the meat right-” He stated matter-of-factly, taking a bit of the nourishment as he waited for (Y/N) to respond to his reasoning.

“Really? What meat smells like that?” Keiichi paused to chew on his food and swallowed audibly, glancing at the female now seating on the desk beside him, smiling teasingly.

“It might be the combination of other things. But it doesn’t really matter. I like it and that’s what matters.” (Y/N) nodded, finding the explanation perfectly reasonable. There were plenty of things that she enjoyed that he might not. Like chicken nuggets and mayonnaise. But then again that wasn’t something she liked, more so her father. You’d expect a chef to have a much more of a limited and exclusive palate. Not necessarily.

“That is true. I’m glad you like it though! If I wasn’t bothered by the scent, then I’d give it a shot! Maybe…” The small girl laughed, (H/C) hair bouncing in a cute manner as she did. Keiichi didn’t seem bothered by the action and simply bit into his food once again.

“You said you were trying to get away from Kenta? I’m not surprised. He’s tried to flirt with me before, too. But he knows I’m not interested. Well, that and I’m not exactly into guys.” The blonde stated, shrugging his shoulders as he finally finished off his food, closing his laptop to continue the conversation with the (E/C) eyed girl. She was certainly surprised at the action. Keiichi wasn’t the type to converse with her willingly. But maybe he had nothing better to do.

“Ha. Yeah. Well it is common knowledge that he’s bi, so I’m not particularly shocked he’d try flirting with the guys here.” (Y/N) considered, staring at the ceiling as she thought.

“I would have thought that he’d ask out my brother. He’s considered much more attractive than me so-”

“Hey! Don’t say that stuff about yourself! You are quite the dashing male if I do say so myself!” (Y/N) confidently encouraged, not really comprehending that the words she was spouting could easily be mistaken for something more than she intended. Keiichi stared at her with an eye brow raised as usual.

“You know that what you just said could be perceived differently, right?” He pointed out, causing the girl to puff out her cheeks in though, only to respond simply.

“Well that’s true. A person can compliment someone and not have any romantic intent. Consider it a friendly gesture!” The (H/C) haired girl cheered, pumping her fist in an enthusiastic manner. It wasn’t uncommon to see the girl in a happy mood around those she was fond of. It was simply in her nature.

“If you say so…” Soon enough, the atmosphere morphed into one of awkwardness. It was rather strange for (Y/N). Sure, the situation with Kenta earlier was tense and uncomfortable, but it wasn’t exactly like this. It was much more like there was too much being said; but at this moment it was as if there was too little. Quite an anomaly the (H/C) haired girl thought. Both rather uncomfortable but for distinct reasons.

It was only when the door swung open that finally both parties were jolted out of there seated positions, (Y/N) taking a tumble to the floor and Keiichi’s chair screeching out, toppling over dramatically.

“There you went! I was wondering where you got to (Y/N)!” The redhead exclaimed happily, only then realising that a familiar icy eyed Oshiro stood not so far away from the (E/C) eyed girl laying on the ground. Most likely, there would be a lot going through his head, but one thing was for sure; he was confused.

“Uh. What happened here?” Kenta questioned, shutting the door behind him, only to see Keiichi gazing at him blankly, “Oh! Keiichi! Is this who you ran off to? I know that Satsuki can be mean and annoying and all, but why would you choose Keiichi over me?”

“You make it sound like you didn’t ask me out two weeks ago,” The blonde sighed, rolling his eyes at the royal blue-eyed teen’s complaining. Even (Y/N) thought it was quite immature. Hopefully she could simply sneak away like before. Kenta wasn’t exactly observant when he was occupied with other things or people, so it should be rather easy.

“Don’t think anything of it. I just wanted a good fuck is all! Anyway, I just wanted to talk with the precious pearl. She was another one of Kenji’s poor victims… What a bully…” Kenta sighed, stare lowering to the floor in a pitying way.

“I’m his brother, I know better than anyone else. I made him apologise earlier this morning.”

“Is that so! I’m surprised I didn’t hear about it! Hey – where are you off to (Y/N)?” The redhead queried, turning around at the squeaking of the door. (Y/N)’s head swivelled towards the two tall males that seemed to loom over her in the most intimidating way possible. It wasn’t intentional, clearly, but still uncomfortable for the short girl.

“Uh… I have to go to the library! Don’t follow me!” Her speech was compromising but it didn’t seem like either of the males were particularly bent on chasing after her. Kenta muttered a simple ‘aw...’ while Keiichi simply disregarded the matter and went back to his typing.

Thankfully (Y/N) had managed to get out of that painfully uncomfortable situation. It didn’t exactly seem hostile, but it felt exceedingly tense in that room. Best get out while she still could.

It wasn’t long until she came across the familiar Korean boy, huffing against the cold wall of the empty hall. (Y/N) was automatically worried about what may have caused such a thing to make him appear so upset and frustrated. But she supposed that the only way to figure it out would be to ask. It wasn’t as if she had known him for a particularly extended period of time, she wouldn’t know what was bothering him with a simple look. Kaori was the person that she had that sort of friendship with. It was nice, she would admit.

“Ji-Yong? Are you okay? What happened?” As (Y/N) got closer, she noticed the tears falling continuously from the chocolate eyes of Ji-Yong. Her breath caught in her throat. Seeing such an innocent boy sobbing silently made the girl want to cry too. What an odd phenomenon.

“K-Kaori… She t-told me to stay away from you! Sh-she said she had a bad feeling about me! Wh-why would she say something like th-that?! I-I only w-want to be y-your friend!” The red-faced boy wailed, clearly very distraught at the blonde’s words.

“Why would Kaori say stuff like that? How can I be sure that you aren’t messing with me?” (Y/N) asked with a sceptical gaze, doing her best to comfort the sobbing boy with a hug. Ji-Yong pulled away with a look that would make anyone begin to cry involuntarily.

“D-do you not trust me? I-I didn’t expect her to like me at f-first. R-really I didn’t l-like her m-much either, b-but I-I don’t want her t-to think of me as a-a bad person!” Ji-Yong hiccupped, covering his red face with his arms. There wasn’t much more to be said, but (Y/N) wasn’t sure if what the exchange student was saying was true. She didn’t want to believe what Kaori had done was true, but she’d have to ask herself. Kaori wasn’t exactly able to tell a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the internet was down and i managed to get this chapter done in a few hours of two days ! joy !
> 
> it looks shorter than it is w h at


	10. DRAMATIC

Something that (Y/N) had discovered after the many years of being friends with Kaori was that she couldn’t tell lies. Physically unable to do so in fact. It was against so against her morals that her vocal cords refused to cooperate. Whenever she tried, it would come out as gibberish and soon the blonde would quickly admit defeat. The hard part was getting her to speak when she was in that situation. Usually it would make (Y/N) laugh beyond the point of her stomach hurting, but today it was much different. Would she be trying to make sure the (H/C) haired girl was safe? Or was it her being possessive over her friend.

“I’ll talk to her about it next lesson. Trust me, we’ll work this out!” (Y/N) assured the Korean boy, who nodded meekly and pushed himself away from the girl. Her eyes widened, and she looked at the boy with a confused gaze.

“Th-thank you so much. I-I think I’ll go home now… I’m s-sure the headmaster will say i-it’s okay. I-I’m not f-feeling too well either…” Ji-Yong explained, smiling as he stood up and waved goodbye before (Y/N) stopped him in his tracks.

“Hey at least let me have your number! I want to text you later.” She called, catching up to Ji-Yong who had decided to begin walking away. To her surprise, he smiled and took out a pen from his trouser pocket, grabbing the girl’s arm and gently etching his cell phone number onto her skin. (Y/N) smiled up with both joy and concern. She hoped he didn’t feel too bad and that he’d get home safely.

As if on cue, the bell signalling the start of the days third lesson sounded, (Y/N) quickly grabbing her things from her locker and took a leap towards the auditorium. Kaori, being the theatre kid she was, never missed that lesson. Thankfully the two shared that class and she’d be able to confront the tall blonde about her run in with Ji-Yong earlier. She could only hope that Kaori would be willing to tell her what she may have said to make Ji-Yong bawl his eyes out. He had said that she had told him to stay away from (Y/N); that she had a bad feeling about him. But why would you think that? He wouldn’t be able to do anything wrong! But even so, she’d have to find out what had happened on both ends.

“Oh! Kaori!” (Y/N) exclaimed happily, seeing the blonde girl walk up beside her with a worried expression. The (E/C) eyed girl’s smile fell at the sight of it and the lack of response. Was it about Ji-Yong? Something else? She’d have to ask.

“I need to know… What did you tell Ji-Yong during the break? I found him crying his eyes out in an empty hallway…” She muttered nervously, averting her gaze to the floor in hopes that Kaori didn’t lash out at her. It wasn’t like the blonde usually got mad at her, but it was still something that (Y/N) hoped didn’t happen. When Kaori got mad, she really got mad.

“Oh! U-uh… H-hm…” The grey eyed girl pushed up her glasses nervously, stopping in her tracks. (Y/N) had expected this behaviour, but when she turned to look at her childhood friend she didn’t expect to see a furious looking Kaori glaring at the floor. The girl took a step back, hugging her folders to her chest nervously. What happened?

“H-he gives me a bad feeling…” (Y/N) raised her brow, Kaori simply continuing to walk at her friend’s side, “Have you ever met someone that… makes you feel like you’re right by someone that will change your life in… a bad way? That’s what he’s like… actually a few guys have been giving me a feeling like that recently… I just don’t want you or anyone else to get hurt”

“What are you talking about? Ji-Yong couldn’t do anything wrong! I mean your intuition could be wrong. It happens all the time.” Kaori sighed and nodded, clenching her fist and relaxing it – a habit of hers.

“I guess so… I’ll apologise later, he just freaked me out for a few reasons…”

“What other reasons?”

“Nothing that really matters,” Kaori reassured her friend, walking into the auditorium and taking a seat on the edge of the stage with the play script in her hand. (Y/N) hummed, wondering how Kaori had gotten the script so early. Then again, she was in the student council and had much easier access to these types of things.

“Well I got the script from the teacher early… I wanted to memorise my lines quickly and get to blocking,” (Y/N) nodded in understanding, only to hear Kaori speak again, “But I didn’t get to read it because of my duties in the student council…” The (E/C) eyed girl snorted, taking a seat next to her friend so that they could read through the script together.

“Hey! Don’t go through the script without me~!” A masculine voice called out to the two girls, moving closer and shoving themselves in between them.

“Ah! Masumi! Why’d you do that?” (Y/N) complained, jokingly smacking her friend across the back of her head. Kaori huffed, one hand on her hip and the script in the other. The masculine girl snickered, wrapping her arms around the two other females’ shoulders.

“I wanted to, I guess! But oh my god~! I heard what happened with you and Kenta! Oh you lucky girl~” The dark-haired girl teased, Kaori looking at the two in confusion and surprise. It seemed as if the blonde wasn’t aware of what had happened earlier on during the break. (Y/N) sighed, sheepishly smiling up at Masumi’s almost star-struck face. Why was it so important that the red-haired king of Chiben Academy had attempted to use her for his own pleasures? Well that itself could be a reason.

“Could you two please elaborate on what on earth happened between (Y/N) and Kenta?” Kaori questioned, arms crossed and standing like she was going to scold them until their ears fell off.

“(Y/N) here has managed to get Kenta interested in her~” Masumi swooned, legs flailing, and hands clamped together at her chest. Kaori simply blinked at shook her head in disappointment at her friend’s behaviour while she straightened out the script in her hands.

“Why does it matter? We all know that Kenta isn’t really interested. He plays with people’s feelings.” Kaori explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. To some degree it was. (Y/N) laughed at her friend’s bickering, finding the two extremely amusing. Being friends with them was like that. Kaori continuously voices her belief of enforcing good behaviour, following rules – while Masumi was quite the opposite; she disagreed and thoroughly encouraged living on the edge, taking risks (even impractical and sometimes dangerous ones). The (H/C) haired girl was a bit of a mesh of the two, encouraging safe risks while also believing in following certain rules. She really connected the girls that were so vastly different.

“Well yeah, it doesn’t matter. Personally, I wouldn’t date Kenta. It’s not like he’d be loyal anyway; it really isn’t his style,” (Y/N) joked, smirking in a mocking manner. Masumi attempted to hold back her laughter at the insulting comments directed at the redheaded heart-throb. Kaori snorted, but coughed in the hope that her friends wouldn’t have noticed her amusement.

“Anyway, let’s stop making fun of Kenta and read this script” Kaori ordered gently, her eyes widening at the simple description of the performance.

“Hm? What’s the big deal?” Masumi questioned with a curious gaze once she had noticed Kaori’s surprise. The blonde shook her head, handing the ravenette the stack of papers; the character list and explanation of the play displayed on the top. Masumi’s crimson eyes scanned the words printed on the paper, her bored expression quickly morphing into one of both shock and joy.

“Yo! Representation, right Kaori? This is amazing! I wonder who’s gonna play the two leads!” (Y/N) glared at the two other girls, wanting to be made aware of what was so surprising about this play, “Hey, (Y/N) check it out! The play’s main characters are lesbians! That’s awesome don’t you think?!”

(Y/N) smiled, snatching up the stack of papers and reading the synopsis, characters and anything else on the front page.

“Y’know I think this is great! I hope the lead girls do a decent job at portraying the two – oh it looks so interesting!” (Y/N) swooned, standing up from her seat on the stage and inadvertently catching the attention of her classmates from across the room. In response to their confused and concerned looks, the (E/C) eyed girl simply smiled sheepishly.

Looking back down at the script, (Y/N) flipped the page over to read the start of the melodrama. Two princesses with feelings for one another were faced with peril when the king of one kingdom insisted that one of them marry his son. The king tries to sabotage their plans of marrying one another to secure his son’s success in pursuing one of the two. In the end, the two princesses manage to run away and out the king for his interference of their wedding. The (H/C) haired girl loved it, despite the cheesiness of it. (Y/N) was a definite supporter of those in the lgbtq+ community, despite not exactly being a part of it herself.

“Hey Kaori, you should offer to take up that role! You really suit… Lady Valentina, was it? Yeah! It’s perfect for you!” Masumi suggested enthusiastically, eyes wide and pleading in Kaori’s direction, who seemed to have spaced out as the other two processed the script.

“R-really!? I-I mean I’m not an amazing actress and there are plenty of other girls that would perform the role better than me!” The grey eyed girl refused with flushed cheeks, making the ravenette pout at the girl of equal height.

“C’mon! I’ll be Lady Liliana if it makes you feel better! Kaori, please~” Masumi begged, close to crawling at the blonde’s feet and quite literally begging for her to take up the part. Kaori flushed in embarrassment, quietly asking for Masumi to calm down as the class was beginning to whisper in response to their odd antics. Not that any of the three were particularly surprised.

“Go on Kaori! It’ll be fun! You’ll do great as Valentina, trust me!” (Y/N) encouraged, smiling brightly. She truly hoped that her friend would take up the part, it would certainly suit her. A lawful and strong female lead was perfect for Kaori to perform – it would come to her as easily as scolding Masumi did.

“F-fine… But only if Masumi auditions for Lady Liliana! I don’t want to be kissing a girl that I don’t feel comfortable around.” Kaori finally agreed to the request, turning her head to the side with her cheeks flushed and arms crossed. What the trio hadn’t noticed was how fast time had managed to go and how the teacher hadn’t shown up at during the entirety of the lesson. The bell soon rang after (Y/N) had noticed this.

“Hey, (Y/N) – can I ask a favour of you?” As the (H/C) haired girl was about to leave the auditorium, Masumi approached with an out of character blush evident on her cheeks. (Y/N) nodded, turning to face the ravenette completely.

“C-can you introduce me to Kenji!?” (Y/N) paused hearing her close friend ask her to introduce her to one of the academy’s most notorious assholes. What on earth? The heroine raised an eyebrow at Masumi. She hadn’t ever shown an interest for the icy blue-eyed athlete – all the clues led to Kenta. What was it about Kenji that had the dark haired masculine female so… flustered? It truly had (Y/N) speechless. Masumi couldn’t ever shut up, but now she was covering her blushing face to avoid embarrassment.

“Uh… I thought you were into Kenta…?” Masumi simply shook her head, removing her manly hands from her cheeks.

“I don’t really! I don’t know actually! Please just find a way to introduce me and be my wingman – uh… wingwoman?” The dark haired girl asked in a pleading manner, but not like with Kaori. It was much more genuine and… desperate.

“Alright, alright… I don’t know him that well, but I can try I suppose? Anyway, I gotta go. See ya later!” (Y/N) awkwardly bid her red faced friend farewell, scrambling off to her locker in hopes that she wouldn’t miss her following lesson. She was very surprised. Today was full of those, that was for sure. Even so, (Y/N) didn’t think it was really that bad. Or at least yet.

Opening the metal door to her locker, (Y/N) noticed a pink slip of paper neatly folded atop her folders, notebooks and binders. When would the spontaneity end?!

But whatever feelings the (E/C) eyed girl was feeling, she still grabbed the small pastel paper and debated on opening it. Soon enough, the urge became too strong and (Y/N) unfolded the crinkled sticky note, observing the words inked onto it in complete and utter confusion.

_‘Meet me on the roof next break ~ K.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay i did a new chap !!!! enjoy your time with ur besties while it lasts ~


	11. ONE LETTER RESPONSE

A neutral expression morphed into one of absolute confusion and irritation. K? K?! There were only four people that had names starting the with the letter K and not all of them she was particularly. Kenji, Keiichi, Kenta and Kaori. What were the odds? She knew four people starting with the letter K. (Y/N) frowned, her brows furrowing and shoved the paper into her blazer’s pocket protector. Was it a better idea to wait and see, or simply ask around beforehand? (Y/N) genuinely wasn’t sure and she couldn’t wait until the next break. Her best bet would probably be just to ask someone in her next class.

Unfortunately for her, it was Physical Education. The one class in which she hated because of the fact Kenji accompanied her during the lesson. And besides, yesterday’s lesson wasn’t exactly one that (Y/N) had forgotten just yet, even after the “apology” she had received.

With a sigh and a slam of her locker door, the (H/C) haired girl began her trip to the gymnasium, dreading the possibility Kenji would target her out of everyone in their class. (Y/N) pouted, looking at her feet step on the floor in a rhythmic manner. It was only the sound of the metal lockers clashing with a large weight that she snapped out of her daze, looking over at the source as quickly as possible.

Sasha, holding Kenji up by the collar of his shirt and against the locker, whispering something that (Y/N) could only assume to be sinister by the way that Kenji’s struggle only increased. Even if Sasha was clearly more threatening, Kenji refused to back down from… whatever he had done. Today was certainly full of many surprises, wasn’t it? By now (Y/N) was getting absolutely sick of it. So, completely on impulse, she boldly stepped in the middle of the dispute with a sour expression.

The first of the two to notice was Sasha, halting mid-sentence and loosening his grip on Kenji’s shirt. Soon enough, the blonde looked over to where the silver haired Russian had turned his head, eyes widening. Though, that wide eyed expression hastily morphed into that of a scowl and glare.

 “Let go of me, you sick freak!” The athletic blonde teen yelled in anger. Sasha turned his gaze back to him and hesitantly let him go with an angry look on his face. It was clear that the Russian did not want to, but frankly, there was no use in sending Kenji to the infirmary. Even Sasha knew that. But the youngest Oshiro twin smugly smirked as he slid to the floor, wiping his bloody lip. It seemed that he assumed Sasha didn’t have the guts to fight him – even after what he had suddenly said out of the blue.

“Heh… How weak of you,” Kenji snickered; Sasha stiffened nodding in (Y/N)’s direction as he began to take his leave, “You really don’t care! But why would you? You’re a sick monster and she was just a dirty little-”

It was only a matter of seconds before Sasha’s foot collided with Kenji’s gut. There was a string of coughing and Kenji covering his mouth, a small stream of red leaking from between his fingers. The pure rage that was on Sasha’s face made it clear that the Oshiro golden child had triggered something that he certainly shouldn’t have. (Y/N) simply watched with wide eyes and her mouth agape, in fact it had been this way the entire dispute. She had to take a step back, hug her books to her chest. Sasha let out an extremely irritated breath.

“You don’t say those things and get away with it.” Was the only thing that the silver haired giant of a teenager said, red eyes gleaming with fury. Sasha turned his back to the blonde athlete, locking eyes with the clearly scared (Y/N). He sighed, and it wasn’t even a moment later that she was being dragged through the crowd of bewildered students. Never had anyone seen Sasha that furious. It was only at the mention of her. Even (Y/N) knew of her.

“I’m skipping. You’re joining me.” The silver haired Russian clearly had no intentions of wavering, not even when (Y/N) began to barrage him with complaints, excuses and even attempting to remove herself from his tight grip. It wasn’t malicious, but it surely made the (H/C) haired girl rather annoyed.

“Hey, Sasha – can I call you that? – why are you making me skip with you!?” She asked with furrowed brows, “I’ve had enough surprises and drama for three years in this single day! People will start to say things y’know?”

“There is no reason for you to worry.” Sasha said simply, stopping once they had reached the outside of the school building. Nobody was there; no teacher, no student. He sat down and, awkwardly, (Y/N) sat beside him with a huffy expression. Her gaze moved to the cement, the shadow cast above them as they sat silently beneath a lone tree. A large part of the school building hid their presence, but the scent of smoke didn’t exactly help. (Y/N) looked up at the much taller male with an innocent expression, blinking. A cigarette was being lit. Sasha covered the flame with one hand, the lighter in his other. The girl’s expression fell into one of distaste. She shuffled away from him slightly, hoping not to smell the burning tobacco.

“Are you serious?” She asked with a sigh, averting her gaze to the small, flourishing flowerbed not too far from the pair. Roses, posies and many other pretty flowers. (Y/N) was fond of the colours and scents. Too bad that they were obstructed by a smog leaking from the lit cigarette hanging out of Sasha’s lips.

“Yes.”

“Well… Why is it you smoke?” (Y/N) asked, a look of confusion appearing on her face.

“It’s a coping mechanism,” Sasha briefly explained, taking the cancer stick out of his mouth and crushing what was left of it on the cement until the glowing orange embers faded away. (Y/N) made a disgusted face at the action of the silver haired male take another from his almost empty pack.

Looking over, Sasha chuckled with a rare, content smile on his face. Without another word, he put the cigarette back and shoved the box back into his pocket. (Y/N) simply stared on in confusion and honestly, slight relief. She clearly wasn’t a fan of his habit, but as he said it was a coping mechanism, so it should have been tougher to stop himself from indulging.

“She didn’t like it either…” He sighed, the smile immediately falling. The (E/C) eyed girl jumped in surprise. She hadn’t intended to surprise him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, the girl nervously attempted to comfort the delinquent. Sasha simply let out a rather tired and sad sounding breath, the smell of smoke still lingering.

“H-hey! I’m sure that she’d understand! Even now! H-how about we get your mind off it!” (Y/N) suggested frantically, standing up and in front of the silver haired giant. What was she thinking? (Y/N) wondered herself; it would be tough to disregard somebody you were and still might be madly in love with. And besides, it could make Sasha angrier than when Kenji was taunting him.

But to her surprise, he smiled gently. His eyes didn’t light up, but he was clearly quite happy hearing her words. It had made (Y/N) rather flustered too. How was she supposed to know that this was how he was going to react? It was way too adorable! How could the Russian delinquent possibly be this cute?

Not a moment later, Sasha had grabbed her arm like he had in the hallway earlier, pulling her down to him. (Y/N) now sat in his lap, blushing profusely. Did this man have no shame!? He acted as if they were a couple! The (E/C) eyed girl said nothing despite her confusion. Maybe he just needed to hug something? It was a sensitive topic that they were talking about.

“You’re… a lot like her. Thank you.” The silver haired Russian stated clearly, yet quietly. She was like his previous girlfriend? Was he still that head over heels? After what… had happened? Either way, (Y/N) was hoping that her presence helped Sasha. He may not have shown it, but he was quite… a softie. He seemed to enjoy cuddles, the being proven how he delivered slight squeezes around (Y/N)’s waist. Or could it be that he just needed it? (Y/N) genuinely wasn’t sure. He was quite mysterious.

“Uh… Can you let go of me? The bell is about to go and I’m not skipping another lesson…” The (H/C) haired girl attempted to sound intimidating or authoritarian – like Kaori – but it didn’t seem to work, as Sasha didn’t exactly let her go.

“C’mon, Sasha! This isn’t fair! I gotta go!” (Y/N) finally yelled at the giant, snapping him from his daze and forcing him to let go. With a sigh, (Y/N) stood once again and turned to face Sasha. Despite what had just happened, the girl smiled and nodded in thanks. Though, she noticed that Sasha looked downtrodden. Was it because she wasn’t being his teddy bear anymore?

“Hey… Sorry that I yelled. I just want to get to my next class, okay? I guess that I’ll see you later!” She bid the now slightly chirpy Russian goodbye with a smile.

(Y/N) hurried inside the school building, wide eyes and her belongings tucked into her arms. What was with this day? It was wild and all over the place. If somebody saw them then the rumours would surely fly around. That wouldn’t be good. Now to check the time – Break already?! (Y/N) was more than the concept of surprised. Her time with Sasha had certainly flown by. By now it was time to find out who on earth had written that letter.

Her feet automatically began hurrying towards the roof of the school. Who was it!? (Y/N) couldn’t take it! Sure, she may have let it slip her mind earlier, but there were other things to be concerned about. Like making sure that Sasha didn’t kill Kenji and comfort him too. It completely left her mind for that time. But not now – she needed to find the author of that note. Who was K? Why would they be leaving a note for her? Well, whatever it was, (Y/N) was going to god damn find out soon enough.

Practically kicking the door to the roof open, (Y/N) looked around for anyone. Anyone at all who may be responsible for writing that note.

Nobody was there.

(Y/N)’s determined face fell. What?! Why was the mystery writer not here? Why was nobody here?! She looked around frantically, hoping that somebody was hiding around here. Looking behind fans and boxes and all of those things. She groaned, sliding to the ground. And she was so hopeful. Nobody at all was there!

“Why did I even come up here if they were going to chicken out...?” (Y/N) asked herself with a frown, messing with the ground of the roof in annoyance. Maybe they’d come up later? Or perhaps she was just desperate. Anonymous notes were her one weakness.

“Oh. You made it.” A familiar voice spoke up coldly. (Y/N)’s (E/C) eyes widened immediately, her head turning to the source of the noise. Her hopeful expression dropped. Seriously? This guy? What kind of business did he even have with her. It was absurd! Not after earlier anyway. He was acting totally disrespectfully. (Y/N) couldn’t stand it! Why would you do something like that to somebody.

“Kenji. Feeling better after your successful taunting of Sasha?” She asked bitterly. Kenji scowled, walking away from the door and towards the now standing girl’s form. (Y/N) glared. What was this guy up to?

Even when he reached a distance they could talk at properly, he continued, forcing (Y/N) to back up into the wall, his arms trapping her – much like what Kenta had done that morning. This time though, it felt much worse and made her infinitely more uncomfortable. The tanned athlete’s knee perched between the (H/C) haired girl’s legs. Undeniably sexual. (Y/N)’s face flushed, and she attempted to push Kenji away and struggle out of his grip. But soon enough he had grabbed her hands, holding them above her head. Curse this guy. The fact that his strength from his athletic prowess was shining through and causing (Y/N) to not move was not helping. Not at all.

“Ugh. What is it you want? You wrote that note huh?!” The girl spat at him, a pout on her face as she did so.

“I saw.”

“What?” She asked, genuinely confused. What on earth was Kenji on about?

“You with Sasha. On his lap. What is it huh? Are you fucking going out with him now?” Kenji’s icy blue eyes glared down at her. She shivered. He was like a real ice king.

“No! And what do you care anyway!?” She yelled, still lost as to why Kenji was confronting her about this.

“I don’t! I’m proving a point. Sasha doesn’t deserve anything – got that?!” (Y/N) was shocked. What was he on about? Proving a point?

Her thoughts immediately were cut off. His face was way too close, his eyes were shut. What!?

_Why was Kenji kissing her?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoaAAAH THIS HAPPENED this happened believe it


	12. A TRUE MOTIVE

The kiss was not in any way gentle. Instead, it was rough and forceful; aggressive and borderline assault. Some girls might find this position to be a turn on; to be a fantasy. (Y/N) was absolutely beyond even the concept of furious.

This was the last thing that any girl would have expected. Or at least one that wasn’t of a high status – at least in high school and the rich-kid society. (Y/N) was baffled, but deeply offended by the action. What was Kenji’s deal? What influenced him to act in such an unspeakable fashion. It was infuriating! You can’t just kiss somebody like that – besides he had now taken her ‘kiss virginity’! The (H/C) haired female furrowed her brows, taking advantage of Kenji loosening his grip and she snatched her hands back.

Attempting to tear away only resulted in a rough headbutt. Kenji reeled back, holding her forehead with a sour expression. (Y/N) panted, wiping her lips free of the mixed saliva and coughing copiously. What was his deal, honestly? What was his motive? She had so many questions, but the only one that seemed to spill from her lips was a simple, straightforward:

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” She screeched in his face, much like a banshee, “You’re disgusting! Going around kissing any girl you want to! Not even Kenta is bad as you!”

(Y/N) continuously scolded, lectured, insulted and questioned Kenji’s behaviour; or perhaps Kenji himself. The only response that she got was a scoff and Kenji wiping his lips, spitting at the ground afterwards. What was he trying to get from this anyway? Was that necessary?!

“It’s called a bet, sweet-cheeks. I’m not a coward, I don’t back down. Well now I’ve got 150 bucks in my pocket.” (Y/N) paused, glaring at the male with absolute rage in her eyes. A bet? A dare!? She would think that Kenji would have some dignity. Wasn’t he rich anyway? Why would he need that money? But more importantly, why was his personality changing so frequently? It was confusing (Y/N) to no end at this point. He seemed apologetic earlier, flustered and angry. But now he was calm, collected, still an asshole – but a classy asshole. It was out of character.

“Hey! What are you staring at!? I’m not some softie like Sasha – I’m not an idiot either. Who would fall for you anyway? Probably one of your friends, knowing their taste.” The icy eyed male insulted, a scowl imprinted onto his face. Well, now the Kenji that (Y/N) knew was back. Hurtful and with his usual lack of filter. She huffed in disdain. He wasn’t even aware of Masumi! What an absolute dickhead.

“If you’re going to be that apathetic then I’ll just leave. So much for a first kiss, it wasn’t even good.” (Y/N) stated bitterly, an underlying saltiness in her tone. Kenji scoffed once again, crossing his arms over his built chest.

(Y/N), without another word, left the scene with her head held high. His words may have been hurtful, but she wasn’t going to let such an awful human get to her. Besides, he said those things about anyone and everyone – even his own brother. (Y/N) shouldn’t allow herself to be affected by such a meaningless person in her life.

Kenji simply stared at her retreating figure with both an angry and upset gaze. Well, it wasn’t like she was worthy – he just wanted that $150. Sure, he could easily coax a couple thousand from his mother, but he was always up for a challenge. Besides, who was he to deny the chance to mess with a girl that had some obvious ego issues – that being inflated or deflated. Didn’t matter, if he could screw with her emotions it was good enough for him. Or he may have thought. Was the fake jealousy too much? Was it fake? Kenji snickered. What was he thinking? And why should he care? All that was important was Kenji’s success, nobody else’s.

(Y/N) trudged through the halls to who knows where. Not even she knew where she was headed, but she was still furious with the behaviour. Perhaps she should tell Keiichi, he’d give his brother a good talking to. But the (E/C) eyed female was not going to rely on the older twin to deal with her own problems. Why was she hanging on to it anyway? It didn’t matter.

“Idiot. I hope he dies in a fire,” (Y/N) growled to herself, leaning against the lockers and pulling her tie looser. Frankly, this day was suffocatingly annoying. How was she supposed to take in all of this at once? At this point she wondered if Sasha was willing to lend her a smoke; not really, but the annoyance of today was getting to her big time.

(Y/N) just wanted to go home, eat food and sleep her life away. Why were all these guys suddenly talking to her? It wasn’t strange that there were teenaged guys talking to her, but it felt like it was more than usual. Her thoughts were a mess, she needed some time to herself.

“Okay, (Y/N), calm down and… think.” The (H/C) haired girl sighed as she spoke to herself, wondering what she needed to do next. Well, there was still some time to find Kaori or Masumi. Her thoughts were only interrupted when a smooth, fine voice spoke up from beside her. The girl jumped in surprise, falling to the ground in shock and looking up, locking eyes with a pair of striking yellow ones; just like butterscotch. His long, dark, shaggy hair with caramel tips ended above his shoulders, perfectly framing his face. With a friendly smile he held a hand out to (Y/N), who still lay on the ground.

“B-Benjiro!” She blurted out, a flustered expression on the (E/C) eyed girl’s face. It would have been a lie to say the she was not attracted to the swim team captain – but this wasn’t like Kenta. (Y/N) had a tough time admitting it, but she had the tiniest crush on her senior; much like a good chunk of the heterosexual female population. Muscular, attractive but most importantly the sweetest, friendliest guy you could ever meet. He was the ultimate partner.

“Nice to see you (Y/N)!” Benjiro happily took the girl’s hand as she reached out with a cherry red face, “You seem a bit stressed… what’s the matter?”

See, this was why (Y/N) liked Benjiro. He was such a considerate guy that really cared about everyone’s wellbeing. It made the (H/C) haired girl smile brightly and – to an extent – forget her strange day. He usually had that effect on everybody – he was so genuinely good and carefree. What was not to like?

“Oh no, no, it’s nothing!” (Y/N) attempted to brush off the matter, now standing, “Th-thanks though...” Her voice’s volume dropped as she thanked her senior, who simply smiled and gave her a friendly pat on the back. The (E/C) eyed student simply flushed a stunning crimson at the gesture. Sure, it was only a simple pat on the back that one would only really get from a friend – but with his reputation, Benjiro had a bit of an influence over people. Funny enough, he had no idea! He was just that good he had no clue that he had so many people at his beck and call. That was a reason that (Y/N) liked him so much.

“You sure? You can talk to me about it!” The expression on the raven-haired boy was bright and hopeful – did he want to help the poor flustered girl so badly? (Y/N) just couldn’t say no to such a face.

“U-uh… Well I’ve suddenly got like four or five guys trying to g-get my attention or something?” The (H/C) haired girl blurted out, inching her face away from Benjiro’s – as he had slowly gotten a slight bit closer in expectancy.

“Really? Who?”

“Uh… The new exchange student, Ji-Yong, Kenji Oshiro, Kenta Ishikawa, Sasha Stephanov and… well, I’m kinda the one annoying Keiichi, but can you blame me? He’s the only person I can go to in my times of need!” (Y/N) groaned, exaggerating her desperation a bit. Yeah, it was annoying, but it wasn’t the worst thing ever in this world.

“That’s strange…” Was all that Benjiro could say, eyes narrowing in both suspicion and curiosity, “Are you lying to me?”

“What?! No! Kenji just took my first kiss against my will, he even bruised my wrists! See!” (Y/N) exclaimed defensively, showing off the brownish blotches across her wrists, “See, I’m telling the truth!” She noticed Benjiro pause, staring at the bruises in an analytical manner. Surprise soon washed over his expression.

“Isn’t that… borderline assault?”

“I think that it is assault, actually! I was going to report him later today, but God knows that he’s going to be let off scot-free. He’ll just get his parents to sue the school! It’s happened countless times before” The short girl huffed in exasperation, ending her mini rant with a sour look on her face. Benjiro could only snicker.

“Are you sure you don’t want to report it? It would probably do more than just letting that snob off without repercussions,” the butterscotch-eyed teen explained briefly, making the younger girl deadpan. He was right, but it’d have to wait some time. There were other things to get to before (Y/N) could report Kenji for his inexcusable acts against her.

“Yeah, true. I’ll get to it later.” (Y/N) sighed, mentally out of breath and bright vermillion cheeks. She had almost forgotten how much she liked Benjiro – but that wasn’t exactly fortunate. Maybe if she kept up her complaining the conversation would’ve gone better, but Benjiro could have easily gotten put off by the way she was acting. Crushes were certainly a tricky thing to think about. Every little action has to be so calculated and precise – and it always fails in the end. (Y/N) only got a bit lucky this time.

“Well then, I’ll see you later (Y/N)! Let me know if anything like this happens again!” The dark-haired hunk told his junior kindly, before taking his leave, not noticing the small girl slam her head against the wall and immediately start hopping around with an aching brain.

Finally left to her own devices – and a throbbing headache – (Y/N) sighed with a glare in her eyes. The fact that now she had to get to her final classes of the day didn’t help either. What were they… English and Mathematics? Ew. The (H/C) haired girl gagged at the thought of going to her lessons, but she didn’t want the school board to get suspicious of her. That would not go down well with her father. Skipping with Sasha was enough for about a month.

“(Y/N)?” Said girl outwardly groaned in annoyance, catching the attention of the speaker quickly. This was clearly not an appropriate time, but they still spoke regardless.

“Hey, did you talk to Kenji for me?” They asked, noticeably eager. Masumi? (Y/N) looked up at her friend, who stared right back with wide eyes and an expectant look on her face. What was she supposed to tell her? That Kenji decided to steal her first kiss? Masumi would undoubtedly get jealous and probably break their friendship off. And knowing the dark-haired, red-eyed, masculine lady, she would spread rumours and say awful things. It was just Masumi’s nature. That’s what Masumi did when she was horrifically sad. If (Y/N) said anything, Masumi would be heartbroken, and their entire friendship would crumble. (Y/N) could handle some rumours, but a close friend heartbroken because of her? That was too much.

“Uh, no. Sorry. I’ll try to later, okay? I need to go to English!” (Y/N) quickly excused herself, leaving Masumi with a confused look on her face. (Y/N) could only hope that Masumi wasn’t suspicious of her behaviour. That wouldn’t be good at all.

Now at her locker, (Y/N) panted in frustration and exhaustion. Who knows who Kenji might tell? Would he start blackmailing? That was a Kenji thing to do… There was only worry and confusion in the (E/C) eyed girl at that moment. What was she going to do considering how everybody knew about everything that went on with everybody? There was no privacy in this academy – it was bullshit! (Y/N) just wanted to live her life and forget that this entire thing even happened!

Why on earth had her life suddenly taken this sort of turn? Drama and romance? That was certainly not (Y/N)’s forte…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally finished chapter twelve !!! after so many weeks of procrastination and writer's block it's done... i'm proud.
> 
> also also ! i have a name for you guys ! ladykillers ! unoriginal, but it kinda works. you slay the ladies. and that comes from a lady herself.
> 
> respect women.


	13. INTERMISSION

The evening was supposed to be a soothing, deep, oceanic blue; how did it become blaring red? It was like (Y/N) could hear the colours shining intensely above her. It baffled her how she managed to get here. One moment it was like she was swimming in a still body of water and the next she had been pulled under, faced with the darkest, most fiery pits of hell. Her body tremored as she fell to the cement, palms now raw from colliding with the rough ground multiple times. Eyes wide as the red illuminated her face. Her irises flickered between the bat, the man and the motionless human laying on the ground.

“Wha-what the fu-fuck…?” (Y/N) managed to cough out, fear pulling her lungs down into her gut. It was getting harder to breath. She covered her lips, paling visibly beneath the crimson glow of the fluorescent lights. Tears were meant to fall, but something made them stop. The complete and utter shock, horror and fear concerning the situation.

The vermilion red shone onto the man, a bloody baseball bat, rusty nails impaled, and barbed wire wrapped around, was lazily swung over his shoulder. There was no remorse clear in his features. (Y/N) felt all of that for him. She backed away nervously, terror shining in her (E/C) eyes. All that she saw was red; the bat, the man and the motionless human laying on the ground. All glowing a passionate neon red.


	14. TIME TO SELF

(Y/N) wasn’t sure how much time had passed since the kiss Kenji bestowed upon her. What she did know was that it had been over a week; maybe two. She wasn’t keeping track of it – there was far too much to focus on. The performance was in the works, Masumi and Kaori snagging the two lead roles while (Y/N) worked behind the scenes. Things were going well – if you didn’t consider the fact (Y/N) was encountering five guys left and right.

Ji-Yong had his own schedule now, only a couple of classes with her – yet he found ways to stick at her side during almost every break. If (Y/N) was being honest, it was beginning to get irritating. He was too nervous to make friends with anyone else. She wanted to talk with him about it; but couldn’t build up the nerve. Surely, he’d make some new friends soon – for his own good of course. Ji-Yong couldn’t just cling to her forever, it wasn’t good for him.

Then Kenji. Things got awkward and – surprisingly – nothing had gotten out about the kiss yet. Or (Y/N) hoped. Either way, nobody was whispering about it as she passed by. So, Masumi wouldn’t know – (Y/N) intended to keep it that way. Aside from that, it was odd when she interacted with Kenji. He was rude, condescending and generally insensitive. Thankfully he didn’t bring up the kiss again. But still, he was acting as normal – but in an unsettlingly different manner.

Kenta was still non-stop flirting with her, trying to get in her pants. It went from date proposals to roses taped to her locker. (Y/N) ignored it all; he just wanted her sexuality for maybe a night. She would agree that if you wanted to do that, charming gestures of flattery would be an effective way of going about it. Kenta was likely to be flirting with many other girls in the exact same way, so why worry about it? It held no true love or adoration.

Sasha was getting better – but starting to concern (Y/N). He didn’t attend any lessons, skipped days completely. When confronted about it, he simply said that it’s getting to him. What was getting to him? The two continued to talk and become closer as friends, but Sasha’s behaviour was worrying. He wanted to drive her around the city on his motorbike, because it was apparently “therapeutic” for him.

Finally, Keiichi. He hadn’t changed, thank god. He was the only one out of the five that (Y/N) could go and talk to like a regular person. Though, he was complaining about his brother far more. A strange detail to pick up on. But he was perfectly normal – if not friendlier with (Y/N) and more tolerant of her free spirit. It relieved her that somebody wasn’t acting strange or just being a bit annoying. Keiichi was always a good stress diffuser.

All in all, things were odd and (Y/N) wasn’t looking forward to school – or at least as much as she did before. How she had managed to attract these men into her life, she probably wouldn’t ever know. But either way – there were more important things to focus on. Like the play. Being one of few people working on the lighting and the props, she was naturally very busy. Oddly enough, a fair amount of the props had been made and costumes provided. (Y/N) didn’t have much more to do aside from work out some of the scenery. At least things were looking up regarding that. It wasn’t much, but it felt like it.

Because of her job and how little people were also working behind the scenes, (Y/N) had virtually no time to spend time with her friends. Kaori and Masumi weren’t particularly bothered it seemed, but there were a few others that weren’t as happy with the situation – and they weren’t really even (Y/N)’s friends!

“There you are little kitten~” Kenta cooed loudly from across the hall, royal blue eyes sparkling with lust, “You aren’t busy now, right? Come with me, I’ll show you a good time~”

(Y/N) almost gagged, furrowing her brows in frustration. Was everything in Kenta’s head just related to sex? It was disgusting! She could deal with him and his behaviour for a while – but now he was just harassing her at every corner! The (H/C) haired girl thought that it was strange anyway. He had been chasing her ever since that single encounter in the nurse’s office!

A slightly distressed and annoyed frown appeared on her face as she began speed walking for the nearest exit, girl’s bathroom or anything to just get away from the redhead.

For the day, she managed to avoid Ji-Yong a bit. He was probably waiting for her near her locker – a habit that he seemed to have gotten into. (Y/N) wasn’t in the greatest mood that day, for a fair few reasons – that would probably cause her to snap at the Korean boy. He was a little bit of a crybaby – it was hard to say he wasn’t – and the (E/C) eyed girl would feel really damn guilty about it.

“Slow down! There’s no shame in it!” Unfortunately for her, Kenta had managed to catch up. He gently grabbed her shoulder, smiling down at her innocently.

“Yes, yes, there is Kenta. Now please let me go, I have to put my stuff away!” (Y/N) sighed exasperatedly, glaring at the blue-eyed teen that now stood in front of her.

“Fine, fine. But you don’t have anything on during the break now do you?” Kenta asked, a sly smirk on his face as he bent down to her level, (Y/N) flinched a bit. Thankfully, rehearsal was on today. The drama teacher hadn’t exactly given everyone too much time to practice given that the final performance was about two weeks from now. She sighed, placing a hand on Kenta’s chest and pushing him away from her.

“Yes, I do in fact. And no, you aren’t invited!” (Y/N) exclaimed defensively, making the redheaded fuckboy frown dejectedly.

“Why must you be so mean to me? I only want to spend time with you~” Kenta smoothly moved in behind her, placing his larger hands on the (H/C) haired girl’s shoulders. An innocent looking smile had quickly returned to his face, as if he had absolutely nothing planned. What a joke, of course he did. Just by the way that he was slowly digging his thumbs into (Y/N)’s shoulders rhythmically. She almost melted into the action – almost. Quickly snapping out of her spaced out state, she smacked his hands away and turned to face him again.

“Because you only want sex!”

“Hmph! Where’s your proof?”

“Are you joking!?” (Y/N) shouted, pulling at her (H/C) tresses in rage. Just how was it that Kenta avoided every little thing? It was impossible to fathom how he managed to twist the truth like that. As the weeks had been going on, the redheaded sex-toy was becoming less and less attractive to her.

“Is it so hard to believe that I really want to spend time with you~ Not even in a sexual way – though I’d love to get a taste–” A small pair of hands clamped themselves over Kenta’s mouth, a pair of (E/C) eyes urging him to continue if he wanted a binder up is ass. Honestly, all that (Y/N) could see this guy as now was a disgusting man whore without even a shred of dignity for himself.

“Can you… just leave me alone…?” Finally, (Y/N) gave up in being aggressive, visibly deflating with a sigh. It was rather surprising for Kenta, who was clearly both irritated and worried. He was having conflicting feelings about this sudden change in attitude. It would be easier to convince her now, but that would ruin his chances in the future.

It was (Y/N)’s turn to be shocked when Kenta, face completely still, walked away without another word. She was at a loss for words. He never did that! Listening had never been something that he was good at, at least from the (H/C) haired girl’s point of view. She wasn’t aware in the slightest of what was going on in his head. Without her knowledge, the redheaded male was very much so an enigma. A fuckboy with many more motives than he would let others know.

But (Y/N) didn’t know that and instead chose to ignore the nagging feeling in her gut. Better get to rehearsal quickly.

Finally, she had reached her locker, shoving her stuff inside and slamming the metal door shut. A tired, grumpy look was on her face. (Y/N) hoped that nobody would try and stop her to talk. There was a lot going on, she didn’t want to deal with it.

Turning to her left, the (E/C) eyed girl yelped in surprise, jumping back against the lockers.

“A-are you alright…?” Asked a familiar Korean boy. It made (Y/N) shiver. He was so cute, so kind – yet so clingy. It made her wonder; how did he just appear? Was it because he was just that quiet? It made no sense. The girl unintentionally scowled awkwardly, making the chocolate eyes of Ji-Yong widen.

“D-did I do something w-wrong!?” He questioned frantically, stepping a bit closer to her. Even though he was short, he managed to still look down at (Y/N) with big, worried eyes. In a way, it scared the teenage girl.

“N-no! I’m just tired is all!” She quickly made an excuse, not having the heart to tell Ji-Yong the truth. He was so desperate for attention, what was she even supposed to do? Make him worry and follow her around until she broke him into pieces. (Y/N) couldn’t do that… The Korean boy meant no harm from what she could see. Nobody would imagine that he could do any sort of harm. Probably not even he could see himself doing that sort of thing. Ji-Yong simply would never hurt a fly! He’d even started trying to get along with Kaori – something (Y/N) couldn’t imagine when they first met.

“Oh… A-alright!” The tanned boy began, smiling nervously, “A-are you doing anything? I-I w-wanted to ta-”

“Sorry Ji-Yong, but I have plans already. I’m not available to hang out for a while – I-I really am sorry…” (Y/N) explained briefly, shuffling away from the exchange student quickly, a sheepish smile on her tired face. Ji-Yong looked heart broken. Great. This was the exact opposite of what she wanted!

“Okay…” It was strange that he didn’t stutter. He simply gazed at the floor in embarrassment, covering his flushed red cheeks – that was definitely something (Y/N) was concerned by. Did she embarrass him or something? Nobody was watching or listening. What was there to worry about?

All that the (H/C) haired girl could do was watch on as he bumped into several people, looking as downtrodden as ever.

“Never mind that (Y/N) … You have to get to the rehearsal.” She spoke to herself, picking herself up and making her way to the auditorium, grumbling to herself with a sour expression as if to tell others that now was not at all an appropriate time to try and talk to her.

“Tch. You finally made it!” An irritated actor called out jokingly from the side of the stage, a run through taking place right now.

The two main heroines were embracing one another dramatically, right after successfully overthrowing the main villain – the two were so close to touching lips. At least, until the specific blonde noticed (Y/N) waving with tired enthusiasm. Masumi was dropped to the floor, groaning in pain at the impact.

“(Y-Y/N)!!” Kaori yelped, flushing bright crimson red in shock and mortification – Masumi only called for help from the other students around as she writhed in pain. It was obvious that she was being quite extra about the entire ordeal.

“Hey? Why’d you stop? It’s a rehearsal for a reason,” She pointed out sassily, smirking lazily to herself. How amusing. Kaori only began to fumble over her words in embarrassment. Masumi now stood up, covering her mouth to prevent herself from cackling. What was so funny anyway? Kaori was clearly embarrassed. (Y/N) thought that they should be helping her. But then again, she had also inadvertently just made fun of the blonde.

Soon enough, Kaori was whispering something frantically to her red-eyed co-star. (Y/N) was clueless. Absolutely clueless.

“There’s no need to worry, Kaori! She doesn’t thi-” Masumi’s lips were covered by another actor’s hand – said actor being very irritated by the setback. Everyone knew what the issue was about, except for one person. Perhaps it’d be better to keep it that way.

“Okay, people! Places! Let’s go from the top…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * jazz hands * im a busy bee that's trying okay ?


	15. BITE ME

CHAPTER THIRTEEN : BITE ME

“Dearest Valentina, I rejoice that horrid man is no longer!” The drama and exaggeration were wonderful. It was baffling how perfectly Masumi fit the character of Lady Liliana to a T. It was quite an entertaining scene – even though the class had been going over it for about the entirety of the break. (Y/N) was about to pass out in the lighting booth. The same thing over and over. How annoying.

“As do I, Liliana – we may now live in peace without that despicable man trying to tear our love apart,” Kaori was, as always, performing fabulously. It truly impressed the (H/C) haired girl how she managed to perfectly incapsulate the main heroine of the story and her love interest. (Y/N) enjoyed the sight of her two best friends doing so well with their performing… but things were getting old, quickly. Sure, it was nice, but there were other classes that (Y/N) needed to be ready for! Could she get a break from the same melodramatic shit? Apparently not, because the student acting as the director was saying she couldn’t leave just yet. She wasn’t even doing anything!

Perhaps her best bet would be to just… slip away without letting the director know. Yeah, that should work, right? Well, it wasn’t like (Y/N) had a choice if she wanted to get to her next class. The “director” was completely captured by the two girls on stage, perhaps that student felt like finally the pair had gotten it right! Perfect time for the female to make her escape. It was almost as dramatic and over-the-top as the play itself.

It seemed like (Y/N) was successful, slinking out of the auditorium without any of the other theatre kids noticing. All that she could do was sigh in relief and make her way back around the halls. This wasn’t too bad. No guys trying to grab at her, nobody being weird or uncomfortable with her. Or at least… she thought.

“Ugh! You!” A high-pitched, irritating whine erupted from the end of the virtually empty hall. You just had to be kidding! Wasn’t she supposed to be mad at Kenta?

“It’s that pig face! Why’s she here!?” That busty underclassman. The hazel eyed, dark haired underclassman with the advantage of being very well endowed. Satsuki. She certainly used her defined figure to get any person’s attention – in the past that was Kenta. She had given in, they dated for a few weeks before things ended unceremoniously. (Y/N) could care less, but obvious Satsuki felt differently. The girl was infuriated at the sight of Kenta with another girl – one that she considered far less attractive than herself. What a narcissist.

The worst part was that she was with her posse. A stereotypically nerdy looking girl with a sadistic smile and a shy looking blonde girl that was looking very worried about the entire debacle.

“Satsuki. What is it you want?” (Y/N) sighed, turning away with a furrowed brow and twitching lip. The busty underclassman fumed.

“Oh, you think you’re so special! Playing hard to get with Kenta – don’t you know how out of his league you are?”

“Actually, yes. I don’t care if Kenta is or isn’t after me, I don’t want Kenta.” Satsuki scoffed, crossing her arms beneath her chest, as if pushing it up would give her an upper hand.

“Everyone wants Kenta. Don’t go lying to me!” (Y/N) sighed at this response.

“That’s like saying everyone loves milk. Kenta is milk. Not everyone wants him inside of them.” This comment obvious infuriated Satsuki.

“H-hey! Don’t talk like that!” The blonde at her side suddenly exclaimed taking a step forward to sort of keep the peace between the two.

“Calm down, it’s just a joke,” (Y/N) waved her hand in her defence, chuckling and smiling sheepishly, “Look, I don’t like fighting with people. I don’t want to get with Kenta and can guarantee that he’ll get over it soon enough. I can’t help what happens with Kenta approaching me and whatever… Just don’t worry about it. I’m not after him or playing hard to get or something…”

An uneasy aura engulfed the two sides of the argument – three against one. The frizzy haired, attractive girl still looked far too happy about the conflict for it to be simple sadism… What was going on with these girls?

“You can’t seriously think I’ll let you get away with that? Satsuki here is determined to have Kenta for herself… So, I simply had to intervene…” What was this? The frizzy haired girl was smiling so devilishly. What did this mean? (Y/N) certainly didn’t feel comfortable with the atmosphere. It was sinister. In a severely threatening way.

“What are you on about...?” The (H/C) haired student was now fully facing the trio, two out of three girls looking quite pleased with themselves.

“Well, what happened a few weeks ago of course…” The frizzy haired female chuckled with a grin, reaching into her book bag and with perfectly manicured nails, in her fingers was a photo. One that would certainly spread around the school in only a millisecond.

“How did you get that photo?!” (Y/N) exclaimed in shock, fear and anger. What on earth was this?! Blackmail!? All over a guy that she had clearly expressed she had no interest in? What sort of demons were hiding in this school? If this were to get out, then it would undoubtedly screw everything up. Absolutely everything.

“Haven’t you heard of a hidden camera? And do you even know who proposed the bet? Seriously. Get a clue.” So these girls were the ones that did this!? Things were starting to make sense – but not in a good way.

“Are you kidding? Tell me you’re kidding. If you let this get out then I’m done for! My friends will shun me!”

“Uh, yeah. That’s the point. It’s called blackmail for a reason, honey,” Satsuki scoffed, “Hitomi did this all to get you away from Kenta for good. Now, here’s the deal-” (Y/N) was not looking forward to this…

“First, you’re not going to speak a word to my dear Kenta! If he tries to speak with you, don’t say a single word back and just run away! Easy, right? Second, he makes any moves, tell him that you don’t want to make Satsuki upset. That’s the only time you can speak to him. If you say anything that I don’t authorise… This photo gets sent to all of your little friends…” Satsuki has walked around, draping her arm over (Y/N)’s shoulders, forcibly moving her head to look at the photo that had been handed over to the dark-haired underclassman.

“What sort of-” The (E/C) eyed girl was cut off when Satsuki’s sharp nails dug into the skin of her cheek. Her hazel eyes glared at her upperclassman.

“What’s that~?”

“Fine. That doesn’t get out to anyone though, you hear?” (Y/N) glared, feeling weak and vulnerable in the worst way.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Don’t break the rules or you know what happens, yadda yadda!”

And with that, the three girls had retreated with a victory. How could this have happened? (Y/N)’s social life was on the line. She didn’t want her friends shunning her because of something that happened when she wasn’t capable of fighting back. This wouldn’t end well, that was for sure.

“Hey.”

(Y/N) yelped in shock, whizzing around in surprise only to be faced with a tall, blond male student.

“Keiichi!” The (H/C) haired girl exclaimed in relief, wrapping her arms around the tall icy blue-eyed male’s wait and burying her face into his chest. Everything had happened so fast, so much was on the line here! At least she was able to talk with Keiichi. He was the easiest to talk to right now. Kaori was awkward, always getting annoyed at everything Ji-Yong was doing. Ji-Yong too, far too clingy. Masumi had been tough talking to ever since the kiss with Kenji…

Everyone was tricky to speak to. Not Keiichi though. He was one of the only people that just acted the same. Benjiro was good too, but always at swimming practice.

“…Why is your heart beating so fast?” (Y/N) questioned curiously, gazing up at the tall Oshiro twin with wonder. He didn’t look flustered; he wasn’t even blushing. What was with that.

“Is something wrong?” He simply asked, avoiding the question completely. The (H/C) haired girl hummed in worry, but ignored it. She was far too bothered by this blackmail situation to even worry about that much anymore. Hopefully it wasn’t bad or anything.

“Nothing. I’m tired and stressed,” and being blackmailed! It wasn’t like (Y/N) could admit to that though. It’d get out to everyone, not just the one person intended. Keiichi would certainly also get quite irritated with the fact it was his brother… something bad would happen, wouldn’t it? She didn’t want that… Keiichi could get hurt. Kenji was strong and athletic – the older twin wasn’t as physically gifted as his brother. Poor guy. Probably always being compared to him… But what did she know? Keiichi didn’t talk about that stuff.

“Is that so?” (Y/N) hadn’t let go. She was still clinging onto the tall blond. She wasn’t sure what else to do. She felt safe with Keiichi. He was just… reliable. He wouldn’t act like the others were. He wouldn’t do what his brother did.

“…Yeah.” Maybe it was obvious that she was lying to Keiichi; either way, he didn’t press on any further. The slightly tanned student simply stroked (Y/N)’s hair soothingly, making the girl’s shoulders fall in relaxation and completely embrace the warmth her friend was providing. It was nice.

“If you say so. My brother is a dick.” (Y/N) pushed Keiichi away, staring in shock with a panicked expression and flushed cheeks. What on earth?

“Huh?! What are you talking about!?” Keiichi shrugged, still not exactly expressing his emotions too well.

“Kenji doesn’t really keep quiet at home. He was talking about how he won a bet by pretending to like a girl and kiss her, I knew it was you.” He seemed to have noticed how (Y/N) had paled, a fearful look present on her face as each word left Keiichi’s lips. Did he regret it?

“Who else knows?” (Y/N) questioned, gripping her stomach in fear and worry. Who else knew about this? If Kenji was talking, who knew how much he could have said to anyone!? Maybe it had reached Masumi and Kaori by now-

“Nobody.” A wave of relief washed over the (E/C) eyed girl. She sighed with relief, shutting her eyes as the clenching feeling in her gut subsided. There wasn’t really anything to worry about. If she just avoided Kenta like the plague, didn’t talk to Kenji and just made sure he didn’t say anything – it would all be okay. Still, no matter how much she wanted to convince herself it was quite a situation. What was she supposed to do now? Just avoid everyone? It seemed like the best option. Everyone could know anything, anyone could find out anything. It was quite the terrifying thought. (Y/N) didn’t like feeling this vulnerable.

“That’s good… Don’t tell anyone, okay?” (Y/N) asked, staring at the ground in shame and guilt. She couldn’t have fought him off from kissing her and now everybody would make up shit about her because she was kissed without permission. Ugh, why was high school so annoying and confusing!? She hated this! This all started when Ji-Yong showed up… she wasn’t sure why though. She shouldn’t accuse him of anything. The Korean boy just didn’t know how to properly communicate with anyone else.

“Who do I have to tell?” Keiichi shrugged, gaining a laugh from the (H/C) haired girl before him. It seemed she was starting to cheer up. Well, at least until a certain someone decided that they were going to waltz on over and ruin it. Just by being there. It was annoying, wasn’t it? (Y/N) became ghostly pale at his voice.

“Oi! Keiichi! What are you doing hanging out with – oh. You.”

Because luck was on (Y/N)’s side today.

\---

fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck.


	16. SUCH IS BROTHERLY LOVE

Things hadn’t been going (Y/N)’s way at all. Everything was against her! At least it certainly felt that way. The world was not working with her and it didn’t seem like it would – at least for a while. The hallway was empty. She had quickly, without thinking, pressed her face into Keiichi’s sweater vest again, ignoring the harsh pounding resonating from his chest and in through her ears as much as she could. Her (E/C) eyes were squeezed shut, wanting to ignore every inkling that Kenji might be right next to her, prying her only solace at this time from her. Never had Keiichi made her feel so safe. It wasn’t like she was scared of Kenji, she was scared of what he might do to her. As much as she hated the idea of the social ladder, it was something real and if your reputation was ruined, you were dead meat. It was sad how badly people at the bottom of the food chain were treated. (Y/N) wished she could help, she tried to help, but it only ever resulted in making things worse.

“What are you doing with her, you asshole?” His voice didn’t sound exactly happy. He wouldn’t be, seeing the girl he had kissed, manipulated, clinging to his  _brother_. The person he despised most on this earth.

All that (Y/N) could do was nuzzle her face closer into Keiichi’s embrace, not prepared to face Kenji right now, in fear of unintentionally provoking him into telling the entire school about their little “encounter” on the roof. That video evidence wouldn’t help either, now would it?

“None of your business, Kenji,” The older of the twins spoke coldly to his brother, much to Kenji’s fury. (Y/N) didn’t even know why he’d be angry. Was it because she didn’t come running back to him? She sought out refuge in his most mortal enemy? Honestly, it wasn’t a shock. But that didn’t make it any easier for her to hold back her tears. The (E/C) eyed girl refused to let him see weakness in her crying – so she wouldn’t let it start to begin with.

“Gah – don’t talk to me so casually!” (Y/N) gasped in fear at the sensation of the scruff of her collar getting tugged away from Keiichi and shoved to the side. (H/C) hair sprawled across her forehead as she looked on in worry. What was Kenji going to do?

“We’re brothers. But that’s not the point. (Y/N) doesn’t want to be near you right now, so shouldn’t you adhere?” Keiichi spat at the younger of the two. Both had venom and poison lacing their tones, lurching forward and back with each comment. Honestly, (Y/N) wanted to run away from all of this. Why couldn’t she get even a moment of peace; silence and serenity – but no. She was too worried that if she ran away, Kenji would get mad. He’d reveal everything.

Kenji was quite a toxic person, wasn’t he?

“Can’t seem to realise when you’re not needed, huh?”

“I can say the same for you,”

“Wha – Whats that supposed to mean, you asshole!?”

Now things were getting physical. Kenji threw fists first, Keiichi responding with attempts to talk things out rationally, yet heatedly. It seemed like Kenji was not up for that kind of reconciliation.

All the while this was going on, (Y/N) kept on calling out for them to stop after Keiichi began to act against his brother with violence as well. Her protests were drowned out by both confusion, blind rage and something else. But now? Now (Y/N) wasn’t sticking around to find out. Her legs took her as far as they could, away from the mess she had somehow probably made. What was this day? This week? When did it all go wrong for her? It obviously wasn’t going to cease, but what could she do?

Wait, she supposed.

The brothers loathed one another. It was clear in how now, both were bruised and battered. Despite how it may have come across, the fight had gone on for a fair while. The two had been getting into fights far more as of late. There were a few reasons behind this, but they aren’t important. Well, they sort of aren’t important. Regardless of that, the twins were not in each other’s good books.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay out of this? Fucking freak!” Kenji shouted at his brother, a few small drops of blood falling to the floor as he spat.

“You did. I’m not going to let you keep going with this bullshit, okay? You’ve mistreated her enough! Really, get your shit together.” Kenji was fuming, icy blue irises flaming with cold, yet scalding rage. Keiichi spoke to him like a big brother would. Kenji hated being spoken to as the younger twin. He wasn’t inferior, he wasn’t weak – Keiichi was the weak one in his eyes.

“You’re one to talk, you maniac! You just want her body, don’t you? Honestly, you’re just like dad.” Now Keiichi’s lips were scowling at his brother’s words. Comparing him to their father, a criminal that was once a successful business man.

“Don’t compare me to him!” Keiichi yelled at the younger of the two, standing his ground as an angry, yet distraught expression crossed his features. In their family, being compared to their father was the worst thing anyone could say to you. Ignore any other insult – when you were told to be acting like Mitsuo, it was what the entirety Oshiro family considered to be extremely serious and insulting.

“Oh, what is it? You act just like him! You stare at (Y/N) like she’s a piece of meat! Don’t forget what he did to mom.”

“Don’t remind me-”

“Oh, I’ll remind you for as long as I need to. You’re just like him! I want you to join him in prison!”

There was a pregnant pause. Keiichi stared at his panting brother in shock. He couldn’t move. But neither could Kenji. They only glared at each other, in silence. If this was anything, it was the calm before the storm. Those words were bad enough themselves, but it would only get worse. That wasn’t just speculation, it was genuinely a fact. If things were to continue the way they were going, things were going to get far more physical. Keiichi’s icy orbs narrowed as the locked with his brother’s identical ones. Kenji wore a sick smirk, looking like he absolutely and undeniably won. It was infuriating. Keiichi was so enraged yet looked so calm.

“You’ll be dead before you see that happen.”

(Y/N) hadn’t turned back to witness their fight. She kept on walking, praying that Kenji didn’t share what happened on the roof to so many. It may have just been a kiss, but it would certainly be scandalous, considering Masumi was currently interested in Kenji and being a gossip, it would get out faster than the speed of sound. The (H/C) haired girl feared losing her only friends, becoming a social outcast and falling into a state of depression. She didn’t want any of that.

“(Y/N)!” A familiar voice called out to the said girl, making her shrink a bit. She wasn’t looking to talk with anyone right now. Well, she hadn’t wanted to for a week now! But the world hadn’t really been siding with her recently.

“(Y-Y/N?)” Now he was next to her, in dangerous proximity.

“Not now, Ji-Yong,” The (E/C) eyed female mumbled out tiredly, massaging her temples in irritation. By no means did she hate Ji-Yong, but frankly there was too much happening right now to even consider talking with the clingy Korean boy. As much as he was an interesting person to talk with, he could barely take any sort of harshness from anyone. Hopefully he wouldn’t get too emotional over this.

“H-huh? What’s wrong? Is anything wrong? C-can I help?” The brunette teen began asking many questions, offering assistance and comfort in all of it’s forms. (Y/N) could only sigh, smile both happily and with much strain. Honestly, he was really trying so hard, wasn’t he? It was really quite sweet, yet also kind of annoying. Ji-Yong offered help at every turn, completely unprovoked. As nice as it was, it was sort of losing it’s meaning. At least to (Y/N). Right now, she was hoping not to deal with anyone. Just get home, eat some of her dad’s amazing cooking, get homework done and go to sleep. Hopefully not need to go to school the following day, too.

“No, Ji-Yong. Not now. It’s a sweet thought but… Please?”

There was silence, making chills run down (Y/N)‘s spine. This was new, but not in a good way. Ji-Yong didn’t exactly look any different from usual, just a little… off. He was pouting and shuffling off, he had stopped completely in his tracks, staring down at (Y/N) with chocolate coloured irises. He didn’t exactly wear any expression. It was unusual.

“Uh… Ji-Yong?” She mumbled out, narrowing her eyes in concern as she turned to face the Korean boy.

“You always refuse my help…”

“Wh-wha -”

“Every time… How is it you can be so ungrateful?”

“Ji-Yong wh-what are you sayin -”

“No! I-I’m the rude one! Y-you clearly need time to yourself – but you’re being so mean about it! How could you?! I hate -”

A loud smack resonated throughout the hall. Ji-Yong held his cheek with both hands, hair covering his eyes. (Y/N) gasped at her actions, reaching over to the Korean boy as she apologised for her reckless actions. He looked sad, angry, disappointed and… conflicted?

“O-oh my god! J-Ji-Yong I’m so sorry-” (Y/N) cut herself off when said teen grabbed her wrist, looking at her sadly. Her breath hitched in her throat. Something was not right this time around. Wow, lady luck just adored her. She had to go and make Ji-yong upset – but this time, really upset. This isn’t how she wanted any of this to turn out! If only she could just disappear…

“Don’t apologise.” He sounded far sterner than normal. His grip on her wrist wasn’t faltering in the slightest. He was clearly feeling a range of emotions.

“W-wha?”

“Let’s go.” What was going on?! (Y/N) tried to tug her arm away, but honestly? Ji-Yong was far stronger than he looked. That really wasn’t helping. She had so many questions for the universe – for everyone! Why, just why, was everyone acting so strangely!? These guys that she’s known for either a long time or a short one, why were they all in every single place that she went? It was confusing her to the point of wanting to scream. In fact, she was so close to doing just that with how Ji-Yong was acting. It was so infuriating!

“Get your hands off her, pipsqueak.”

Was that a knight in shining armour or was it the worst thing that could be happening?

“S-Sasha. I’m sorry, but you aren’t needed at this time…” Ji-Yong spoke out, both in fear and annoyance. What was up with him?! This wasn’t the Ji-Yong that (Y/N) knew!

“It doesn’t look that way. Let her go.”

“What do you know? I just wanted to talk in private.” (Y/N) didn’t like that. What did he mean by talk? This was a side of Ji-Yong she really never wanted to see.

“Let. Her. Go.” Finally, (Y/N)‘s wrist was let free and she quickly jumped away from a glowering Ji-Yong. Not like she leapt into Sasha’s arms, she just wanted to get away from it like before. Why did this sort of thing happen twice? It was both repetitive and kind of… scary? She didn’t like it, that was the least she could say.

“Did you need her for something as of now…?” Ji-Yong muttered with his fists clenched. Sasha only glared down at the smaller male.

“Can you two knock it off?” (Y/N) suddenly spoke up, eye twitching in annoyance and in worry. She wasn’t looking for anything bad to happen.

They had no reason to be arguing – at least that she knew of. It was both a mystery and common knowledge as to why these strange things with these five particular guys were happening. Unbeknownst to (Y/N), jealously was in the air and boy, was it obvious to this reverse harem of guys. But frankly, it wasn’t going to get any easier from here on out. Especially with how Ji-Yong and Sasha had turned their gazes to the (E/C) eyed girl, like she was prey of some sort.

“I need to talk with you, privately.”

“You’re safer with me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hey to the new editor @ LittleHatchet. she’s only on quotev but she’ll be correcting all the little grammar mistakes and continuity errors.
> 
> thanks bby
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed the new chapper.


	17. A CHANGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER !!! this chapter may consist of triggering moments / topics to those that have experienced or are sensitive to sexual harassment. please read with caution.

“N-No!”

(Y/N) was confused, angry and upset. What on earth had gotten into them?! They were acting so out of the ordinary. It certainly wasn’t like them at all! Or at least what she knew of them… Regardless of that, her head was rattling with theories as to why Sasha and Ji-Yong were behaving like this. Sasha was so possessive, it was creepy. How would she be safer with him? But Ji-Yong was worse. At least Sasha wasn’t acting completely unlike himself! The Korean boy was switching between meek and upset. What had gotten into him!? Maybe (Y/N) was just a bit more concerned with Ji-Yong’s state than Sasha’s – but that didn’t mean she’d be doing anything with them! Much less going with either of them!

“Wha... what?” Conflicting emotions were present on Ji-Yong’s face at the (H/C) haired girl’s response. Her eyebrow was twitching in frustration. Not only that, but she looked nervous. Just what had gotten into them? They were acting so… weird.

“What sort of an answer is that?!” The brunet boy lashed out, many gasps coming from around them as students passed by, trying to ignore the exchange. It wasn’t their problem.

(Y/N) hoped that someone considered it their problem.

“I just want to talk! Why do you hate me!? Just accept my help and it’ll be fine! **Alright!?** ” (Y/N) yelped when the tanned boy grabbed her wrist tightly, not intending to let go anytime soon. She struggled against his grip and the pure unadulterated fury in his eyes.

“You touch her like that and expect her to go with you?” Sasha finally spoke up, angrily grabbing Ji-Yong by the scruff of his collar and pulling him back away from (Y/N). Her wrist was free, but Ji-Yong was still gazing at the female with a rage filled glare. He looked like a rabid animal; panting from his yelling and struggling against Sasha’s strength. The (E/C) eyed girl looked on in shock and fear. What was up with him? Should she run? That sounded good. Looking up at the silver haired Russian, she cautiously awaited his reaction. A short gesture of his head told her to just leave. Though he did look… reluctant. But (Y/N) wasn’t dwelling on that shit – she was getting out of there.

It didn’t take her long to finally take off, leaving a screaming Ji-Yong behind and Sasha restraining him. (Y/N) was glad to be out of that situation. Two fights in one day? All over her? Or was that just her being conceited? It didn’t matter, four people she knew had gotten into violent situations. Right now, she just needed to get away from all the intensity. Well, there was really no way she could – but she didn’t know that.

For a moment, (Y/N) was finally alone. In a quiet corner of the school that nobody was present in at the time. She panted, hands on her knees as the fear in her eyes glistened for a moment before she finally calmed down. Standing up straight, she breathed in deeply. Just what was that? Never had she seen nor expected something like that from Ji-Yong. Maybe Kenji or perhaps Sasha – but not the sweet and innocent Korean exchange student. It seemed way too unlikely for that to happen…

With a sigh, (Y/N) slumped against the wall. The world really wanted her dead or something. First, she gets kissed by her friend’s crush, then she starts getting blackmailed – THEN she’s caught in the middle of multiple fights and arguments. Holding her head in her hands, the (H/C) haired girl opts to breathe. It was all she could think of doing. Everything was so overwhelming that she felt sick. Maybe she’d go home… The nurse would let her… (Y/N) just hoped to god that Kenta wasn’t there.

Finally standing up straight, (Y/N) furrowed her brows. She had better go now or the next lesson would start soon. Honestly, she was not in the mood to see anyone. With a quick pace, the (E/C) eyed girl began on her way to the nurse’s office. She’d just say that she’d had a headache or felt queasy. That would warrant going home… right?

“Oh! there you are~ I’ve been searching all over!” At this point (Y/N) wanted to break into a sprint. Anyone but him! This was the worst thing that could have happened!

Now the female had picked up her face, trying to ignore the blue-eyed redhead to the best of her ability. Though, in her heart she knew that the attempt would be futile. It was made even more apparent with the way he nervously yelled out for her to stop – to slow down so they could talk. (Y/N) didn’t want anyone to hate her. If that meant ignoring and pretending like Kenta didn’t exist, then so be it.

“HEY!” Immediately any thought she had was thrown away and replaced with only the reminder that her heart was beating loudly in her chest, making her head and ears pound. Kenta had grabbed her wrist just like Ji-Yong had not much earlier. Her eyes had widened as his grip tightened on her wrist, pulling her back into his chest. It was clear that she was surprised – but not in a good way. If anyone saw this… (Y/N) would be ruined. It only got worse as Kenta’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer into him. She was frozen in fear and worry.

“Why do you hate me? I only want to treat you…” He said quietly, resting his head atop her own. Kenta wasn’t acting like his usual bubbly self – he was so solemn and… upset. (Y/N) almost felt bad for him… but this would ruin them both if they weren’t careful. She couldn’t move from his grip, even when she began to struggle, his arms only pulled her tighter – she swore that she heard him growl quietly at her attempt at escaping.

“You’re not going to speak a word to my dear Kenta”

(Y/N) wanted to say something… But she knew that it would end in tragedy if she said anything.

Suddenly, the clicking of heels was heard faintly in the distance. (Y/N)’s eyes widened considerably, grabbing Kenta’s arms that were wrapped around her and pulling herself away, turning around and pushing him roughly into an open storage closet. The redhead seemed shocked at the action.

“What the-” (Y/N) clamped a hand over his mouth, quietly shutting the door as fast as possible. She panted as she leaned back against the door, head down as she feared seeing the expression on Kenta’s face. How would he react to this? She hoped that he wasn’t angry… too many people had gotten angry today. The student was not prepared to face anymore rage from anybody.

To her shock, Kenta’s arms had trapped her against the door. She had no way of getting out now. Even if she managed to get the door handle and turn it – Kenta had her cornered. (Y/N) jumped in response to the sudden action, now quickly looking up at the Royal blue-eyed male with a surprised expression. He looked like the… opposite of angry. Kenta’s expression was difficult to see in the darkness of the room, but it was clear that a smile was present. Not his usually cheery smile… it was different. His breathing was slightly heavy too; she could hear it.

“Well… Now I finally have you alone…” He whispered, unsettling smile only widening. (Y/N) looked rather scared. This was not something that she would have expected. At all.

“I already know about Satsuki.”

“Wha… what?” He already knew? How on Earth!? Did she tell him? Did someone else? It was a complete shock. Everything was happening too quickly.

“It’s okay though… One of her friends told me so… the blonde one?” That one… she seemed like the nicest of them all. She even appeared to regret what was happening. Maybe that’s how… “But that doesn’t matter.”

“St - ugh - stop this Kenta. You’re making me uncomfortable...” (Y/N) tried to ask the redhead to move away from her – but of course it didn’t seem to work. He only inched closer, (Y/N) halting in her shuffling as she feared for what he might do or say.

“Why would I stop now? Now that I have you to myself…” He paused, moving his head to the side and slowing inching towards the (H/C) haired girl’s ear, “I can do what I want…”

(Y/N) shivered at this, (E/C) eyes wide and her breath now ragged. Trying to push the royal blue-eyed male away, she finally realised her attempts were futile. Why was he suddenly so much stronger than her?! This couldn’t be real! When she tried to ignore Kenta’s teeth nipping at her ear, it was clear that he wasn’t particularly happy with this reaction. (Y/N) furrowed her brows, trying her best to push the male away even after she became aware that nothing would help her escape from his grip.

“Would you stop that.” It sounded like more of a command than a request with the way that Kenta spoke. His voice was far darker and more… sadistic than normal.

(Y/N) continued to struggle regardless of Kenta’s wishes, only to gasp at the sudden motion of him slamming his hands against the door – right at the sides of her head. She gazed up at the red-haired student with a fearful expression, only to have an angry looking one looking back down at her.

“I told you to stop struggling… didn’t I? Do you want to get caught?” (Y/N) meekly shook her head. “Good girl. No more moving… alright?”

Kenta’s hands moved to (Y/N)’s waist again, pulling her against him close. It was surreal and gentle – unlike how he was treating the situation before. His lips began to move from the lobe of her ear, pecking along her cheek softly as she cringed at his touch. It wouldn’t take long for him to kiss her if he wanted… But it didn’t seem like he was doing anything or the sort. His lips travelled down to her neck, his hand moving from her waist and resting on her paled cheek.

“See? Not so bad…” Kenta chuckled darkly against her neck, gently biting the clear skin with a smile. (Y/N) was barely able to stand this.

“I wonder where Kenta went? I’ve been looking all over!” A familiar female voice spoke up from not too far outside the door, quite obviously distressed with her situation. (Y/N) swallowed a gasp. She was fearing for her social life. If Satsuki opened this door… they would be done for. Kenta simply rolled his eyes, covering the (H/C) haired student’s mouth with his hand. (E/C) eyes widened, only able to allow Kenta to continue biting her skin that was slowly becoming a purple colour. She had no choice but to oblige.

“Uh… Ca-calm down, Satsuki…”

“Nobody asked you, Veronica!” The underclassman lashed out in rage. (Y/N) could hear Veronica yelp in surprise.

“Let’s keep looking for him then. He can’t be too far, can he?” Hitomi spoke up. So, she was there too… If (Y/N) or Kenta did anything that made any sort of noise… she was done for.

Finally, their voices began to fade away as the clicking of their shoes became quieter. (Y/N) sighed a breath of relief when her mouth was uncovered, smiling involuntarily before she realised what Kenta was doing. She sucked in a breath with every bite – slightly surprised when he suddenly stopped. A rude shock was given to her when Kenta stood up straight again, eyeing the (E/C) eyed girl intensely. She was about to say something – only to be interrupted.

The redhead’s lips collided with hers – far softer and gentler than Kenji’s had been. Nonetheless, it was a rude shock that (Y/N) was not happy about. When she tried to pull away, Kenta simply secured the position with his hand pulling her head closer, forcefully having her return the kiss.

With struggling sounds and strained noises, (Y/N) squeezed her eyes shut as she continuously struggled against the tough grip that the blue-eyed male had on her.

It seemed that he only stopped at the sound of the doorknob turning. Kenta pulled away just as the wooden door began to slowly open. (Y/N)’s heart began beating out of her chest, eyes looking as if they’d pop out of her skull at any moment. Not wanting to face who was standing behind her, she shut her eyes again, trying to pretend that it was all a dream – this wasn’t happening –

“(Y/N)? What’s going on?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i did it bbys
> 
> another chapter
> 
> a juicy one to reward the wait


	18. SUNFLOWER

A feeling of relief and absolute, unadulterated terror. At this point, she didn’t know who on earth it was. Her brain was fuzzy thanks to the intense and uncalled for kiss that Kenta had delivered. His arm remained securely wrapped around her waist as the individual that opened expressed their confusion clearly in the short sentence. (Y/N) didn’t want to face that person who opened the door, but also wanted to get out of Kenta’s grip. She hadn’t even noticed how she was weakly pushing against the red-head’s chest before that person who opened the door grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards them gently.

“What’s this about?” Finally (Y/N) could hear them clearly.

“Benjiro!” She exclaimed happily, letting her tense muscles relax. He truly had no idea how happy she was that he opened the door and got her out of there. For any longer and who knew what Kenta might have done. It hadn’t taken long until (Y/N) was hugging the life out of Benjiro. It shocked him – what he had come across and the way that the (E/C) eyed girl was reacting to him seeing.

“Of course, someone just had to interrupt…” The pale blue-eyed student mumbled in annoyance, a dark tone lacing his words. It didn’t seem that Benjiro had noticed thanks to his racing thoughts – but (Y/N) couldn’t help looking back at the red-headed male. Her eyes widened at his expression and stance.

Kenta appeared as if he were ready to kill right then and there. His bangs provided a shadow over his right eye, the one that she could see clearly very obviously expressing anger towards Benjiro… or her. It made her sick. What was up with everyone now?! At least Benjiro was at least half sane. (Y/N) didn’t like how Kenta was uncharacteristically slouched slightly. It made her shuddered and hide her face in Benjiro’s blazer once again. This entire scenario did feel familiar… though not in a good way.

“Uh… Okay… I think we should go, (Y/N).” Benjiro suggested quickly, tugging the smaller girl along as he stepped back from a glaring Kenta. The dark-haired swimmer nervously returned the glare while keeping the (H/C) haired female close to him. It seemed that a sense of protectiveness washed over him. It was odd that Kenta simply allowed the two to leave without another word. Though, his steely gaze said enough for him.

Finally, Benjiro and (Y/N) were out of sight. Kenta’s fists clenched. His head hung low, teeth grinding in irritation and pure rage. He slammed the closet door behind him loudly, glaring at nothing in particular. The blue-eyed male took a single step forward – only to turn around and violently kick the wooden door that he just shut. Those Royal blue irises were filled with absolute fury. His vigorous and repeated kicks to the door had caused it to start splintering and cracked beneath the force. Kenta yelled out in frustration just before he broke a hole completely through the wood. Not that he cared.

Frankly, Kenta was confused with this sudden rage he was feeling towards the events that just unfolded. He turned away from the door again, starting his way down the opposite end of the corridor. He wasn’t sure why his heart was clenching – but he knew that in that very moment he wanted nothing more than to have (Y/N).

“You’ve only talked to her a short time… why are you thinking like this?” The redhead asked himself in annoyance and confusion. He was confused with his reactions… maybe it was because she seemed to unreachable at this point. The feeling of her lips forced upon his own lingered – Kenta relished in that sensation completely, gently pressing his fingertips to his lips and smiling despite his emotions. He could overlook the fact that he hadn’t known her long. Kenta was now set on having her to himself.

At the other end of the Academy, Benjiro had brought (Y/N) to the pool, sitting her down in the seats overlooking it. The swim team was there, practicing for an upcoming competition. (Y/N) first assumed that he would just leave her and get changed for the practice, but to her surprise, he sat down next to her.

“What happened back there?” The male asked seriously, gazing at the (H/C) haired girl next to him with concern. They may not have known one another very well, but it was reassuring and honestly made (Y/N) feel as if they’d known one another for years. Her uneasiness had slowly become lesser in his presence, feeling safer with Benjiro than she felt with anyone else besides Kaori or her father.

“It’s… hard to explain. I don’t want to talk about it. It could seriously ruin me…” (Y/N) sighed, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly and guiltily. It wasn’t exactly easy to say that Kenta forced herself on her without it somehow getting around – even if Benjiro had nothing to do with it. Anyone could be listening. She’d keep what happened to herself the best she could.

“Well… if you say so, okay? I worry about you. Some of those guys you know aren’t…” The tall, tanned male paused as he stood up. His lips had pursed, and he gained a look of strain and slight paranoia. (Y/N) couldn’t help but raise a brow at this behaviour, leaning forward to get a better look at his face.

“They aren’t…?” The (H/C) haired girl ushered him to continue, expectantly waiting for a response from the dark-haired swimmer.

Benjiro seemed to hesitate, understandably so. It made the odd and worrisome feeling return to (Y/N) when she noticed the male shiver at something. She couldn’t be sure of what it was, but she looked around before them to see if anything might have caught his eye and made him uncomfortable. All that she saw was Sasha walking past the glass windows of the pool. He hadn’t seemed to even notice her or Benjiro, so that couldn’t have been it.

“I shouldn’t say. But… be careful of them I suppose. They aren’t…right.” That was all that Benjiro said before he took his leave to the change rooms, leaving (Y/N) there, confused and worried. Kaori had told her something similar about Ji-Yong… Maybe she should keep an eye out for them…

But right now, that wasn’t her main problem. She wanted to be at the nurse’s office right now – though thinking back to that encounter really had her feeling sick. God, (Y/N) wanted to throw up. Sure, Kenta was always a bit too flirtatious and promiscuous, but she would have never thought he’d do something like that… It seemed way too out of character from what she had seen of him in the past. Even with her, he respected people’s boundaries. Well, now she had another reason to stay away from the redheaded male.

For a moment, (Y/N) wondered if it’d be a better idea to stay and watch the swim practice. She did feel safe and secure here – nothing felt like it was going to go wrong – but she knew that it’d be best if she just shook this all off at home.

Standing up with a deep breath, (Y/N) opted to leave as quickly as possible. At this point she really couldn’t let herself get caught up worrying over how Benjiro might react. He was really a good person – maybe she should get closer to him… But not today. The (E/C) eyed girl just needed to go home and process all that had happened. Surely Benjiro would understand. He was good like that.

Scurrying down the stairs that led down the bleachers, (Y/N) wondered if she’d encounter Kenta in the nurse’s office. It made her worry, but she just had to forget it and move on… for now at least.

It didn’t take long until she was walking through the corridors once again; twisting and turning so that she would be able to reach the nurse’s office quickly. It didn’t matter to her what lessons she might miss in this time – she’d have gone home anyway.

Thankfully, (Y/N) had encountered absolutely nobody before she had reached the nurse’s office. She could only hope that there wasn’t anyone besides the nurse inside… She didn’t exactly feel like talking to anyone right now. Shaking the thought from her head, she pushed open the door with a solemn expression. The blonde nurse glanced over, humming in surprise at the young (H/C) haired girl’s presence.

“Yeah, yeah… I feel sick. Could I just rest here and maybe call my dad to pick me up?” She was straight to the point, not really wanting to deal with much. This was Kenta’s mother – if she said anything then she was done for in so many ways!

“Miss (Y/N), it’s unfortunate to hear that! Please do sit down!” The nurse gestured to a seat near the beds, making (Y/N) smile ever so slightly. How could such a kind and respectful woman raise such a… nevermind. Kenta was probably having some issues of his own. It wasn’t like the highschooler could really speak about what happened anyway. It was just that… the nurse was so sweet, and her son was off getting it on with anyone that he wanted. What made him do that anyway? (Y/N) knew it wasn’t him being bisexual. It didn’t fit right. But that wasn’t what she should have been thinking about.

“Pardon me, Miss (Y/N)? Can I just call you (Y/N)?” The nurse spoke up suddenly after a few minutes of silence. (Y/N) was rather surprised at this, particularly considering the strange tone coming from the nurse. She couldn’t decipher what that tone was exactly – but it made (Y/N) a little bit unnerved nevertheless.

“Yeah… Is something the matter?” She nodded, giving the nurse a rather concerned and uneasy expression.

“I want to ask you about Kenta.” (Y/N) froze up but tried not to let her tenseness show. She tugged on the hem of her skirt, gulping the lump in her throat down.

“Sure.”

“Well, I suppose I’ll give you a little background first. He’s been talking about a girl a fair bit at home – or at least with me. He hasn’t told me much about her, but he did mention that she had (H/C). I’m not sure, but has he been acting strangely at all around you?”

“Nope. Must be someone else.” It couldn’t be anyone else though, could it? It had been about an hour tops since he forcefully made out with (Y/N). If that wasn’t acting odd, then what was?

But as mentioned before, (Y/N) wasn’t going to mention it. Best keep anything to do with Kenta to herself – or her sort of middle-ground reputation would be compromised. Masumi would overreact, she’d spread something around without a clear conscience, apologise wholeheartedly – but by that point it would have already ruined (Y/N). Not to mention how Kenji might react to it all.

“Alright then. I do worry about him though… he’s often got a lot of different people he’s been involved in and – never mind. I shouldn’t burden you with this,” the nurse smiled apologetically, placing a hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder in a reassuring fashion, “But could you keep an eye on him for me?”

(Y/N) sighed.

“I suppose I could…” She awkwardly responded, shoulders still tense from the subject of Kenta being brought up so suddenly, “Would I be able to call my dad now?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

The rest went by like a blur – (Y/N)’s father quickly arrived at school and picked her up, dropping her at home so that he could get back to work. The (H/C) haired girl hiked her schoolbag up her shoulder, sighing with relief at the realisation that she was home, alone, and not needing to worry about everything that happened earlier on in the day. She could barely even remember the lessons that she had – but why would she need to care right now anyway? She could have a warm bath, get changed and get some rest.

The squeaking of the faucet turning off was all that (Y/N) could hear before she dipped into the warm, soapy water with a contented sigh. Nobody would bother her here. She could reflect on what had happened calmly now.

But she didn’t want to. It made that calm and relieved feeling get replaced with one of worry and anxiety. After noticing that, she knew that it wasn’t a good idea to think about. Instead, she let her body sink deeper into the water as she hugged herself. A lot had happened that she didn’t want to think about.

“Maybe I should… Just go to bed…. Yeah that sounds good.” (Y/N) spoke to herself after about 20 minutes of laying there in the bathtub, breathing calmly and steadily. It sounded like a better ordeal to get her mind off everything.

It didn’t feel like that long since (Y/N) had fallen asleep in her bed, curled up underneath the puffy, warm blankets. She had quickly gotten up from the bath, dried herself off and got into her sleepwear – she had even braided her hair for while she slept. It didn’t take long at all until she had gone into a deep, comfortable slumber.

Darkness had fallen over the sky, streets and homes of many. Students had returned home, some doing their homework, some eating dinner with their families – some not doing anything at all.

In the case of one particular male, he held a delicate flower in his right hand, smiling faintly as he stood in the grass. His red eyed gleamed, silver hair shining beautifully in the moonlight. Those intense crimson hues gazed up in through the open window of her home, happily observing her resting form.

“I’ve come back for you, солнышко.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are picking up from here aint they tho ?
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed it
> 
> also солнышко means sunshine or sun or something - my russian friend told me that so yeah


	19. MORNING RISE

As she woke up, (Y/N) groaned with odd exhaustion. She didn’t sit up – she didn’t feel like it. Instead, the teenage girl snuggled in further to her blankets and cushions. Today she didn’t at all feel like going to school… Facing all that happened the day before. She needed a bit of time to get over that and go about her day normally… For now, she’d just fake sick and stay home – her dad likely left for work earlier regardless. It wouldn’t really matter. If she could just relax and mess around on her phone all day that would be fine.

(Y/N) yawned tiredly, still quite sleepy from yesterday’s wild events. She didn’t want to think back at them; but it was important that she did, frankly. It was completely out of character. Before what had happened, he was respectful of people who didn’t want to do anything with him. This was so unlike how Kenta presented himself. It made no sense. She wasn’t sure what had come over him to behave that way – but it’d be best if she distanced herself regardless. If she didn’t… well she was absolutely fucked. Satsuki would ruin her, and she’d have to abandon everything that she built up in their school. But if she just avoided Kenta like the plague – surely nothing bad would happen…. Right?

Running a hand through her messy (H/C) hair, (Y/N) rose out of bed and placed her bare feet on the cold floor. She should probably get herself some food before she starved. As if on cue, her stomach growled in hunger and the teen girl quickly looked at the time. 9:00AM – so she wasn’t going to school that day. Yawning again, the girl stood up lazily and trudged her way out of the comfort of her room.

Walking inside the kitchen groggily, (Y/N) was happy to see a plate of pancakes ready to be heated up in the microwave. She smiled to herself. At least maybe a day at home would be good for her – especially since she got her dad’s amazing cooking to enjoy! Hastily shoving the plate of pancakes into the microwave and setting the time to 2 minutes, (Y/N) went and sat at the small dining table with her phone in hand. She tapped through messages and whatever could hold her attention for two minutes – until the beep of the microwave went off.

It wasn’t long until the girl was happily enjoying some homemade pancakes. This felt so much nicer than the day before. Maybe some alone time was really what (Y/N) needed.

Unfortunately, her thoughts and desires were interrupted by the doorbell. The (E/C) eyed female scowled and put her cutlery down on the coffee table, standing up from the couch and heading to the front door in a bad mood. Surely there wasn’t any post, was there? It was too bad that they didn’t have a little peep-hole to see anyone there.

(Y/N) speedily drew the front door open with a slam, glaring at those who stood on the other side. Her glare only softened in terror when she saw who was in fact at the door.

“You gonna let us in or what?!” Kenji shouted angrily, hands in his jacket pockets. His appearance in casual attire definitely aligned with his personality. A white muscle shirt with a track jacket that hadn’t been zipped up and some sweat bands on his wrists – alongside a pair of jeans and sneakers.

Sasha stood beside the tanned blond, an annoyed expression on his face as he leaned against the doorframe with a cigarette in his right hand. A leather jacket, white button up and some torn up jeans with some gloves on his hands.

And (Y/N) stood there in her pyjama shorts and oversized shirt.

“Uh… No?” Kenji’s mouth immediately shut, and he glared intensely at the shorter girl. But what could he do? He couldn’t hurt her, could he? No, that would mean he’d get into trouble again! Still, he was obviously fuming as the (H/C) haired girl stood in front of him with a disinterested and uncomfortable expression.

“I came to visit you. You went home yesterday, and I was concerned. This one just decided to follow me.” Sasha finlly spoke up, dropping his cigarette and crushing it beneath his black boots. (Y/N) just sighed, until a thought came to mind.

“W-wait how did you find my house!?”

“That Masumi girl gave me the address.” (Y/N) was going to kill Masumi when she got back to school. You don’t just give anyone your friends home address!

“Anyway, let us in! We came all this way to see your dumb ass!” Kenji snapped, arms now crossed as his began to invade (Y/N)’s personal space, similar to the day on the roof. The girl cringed and stepped back, door knob in hand as she almost shut the door on them – at least until Sasha pushed back effortlessly and stepped inside, Kenji grumbling behind him. The silver haired Russian gave (Y/N) an affectionate pat on the head before he took a seat on the couch. If only Kenji hadn’t waltzed right in after him and taken a seat on the armchair, feet on the coffee table.

“Get out of my house! I mean Kenji get out. You aren’t wanted here-”

“Like I care! Seeing you all cuddly with that freak is sick! I’m not here for you.” Kenji scoffed as (Y/N) massaged the bridge of her nose in irritation.

“Then why did you say you came all the way here for my “dumb ass”?”

“That’s not the poi-”

“We both came here to see you. Kenji might make up excuses. But he is here for you, not to prove something to his brother.” Sasha interrupted, delivering a swift kick to the blond’s foot and knocking it off the table. Kenji glared at the considerably more intimidating Russian student.

“Still. I’m not leaving.” Kenji huffed and (Y/N) grumbled, finding no use in arguing with the jock. Instead, she sat down beside Sasha and making sure that she was as far from Kenji’s as she could be. Thankfully, she wasn’t within arm’s reach, so she should be alright for the time being…

“Fine… But there was no point to come and visit. Don’t come showing up unannounced.” (Y/N) scolded the two with a huff, arms crossed. She had lost her appetite for the pancakes, to she used her bare foot to push the edge of the place across the coffee table, away from herself. Bringing her leg back up, she began holding her knees to her chest with puffed out cheeks. This entire situation was not ideal – but both guys could easily overpower her without a second thought.

“I am not allowed to see my girlfriend? I want to make sure she’s safe.”

Immediately (Y/N) stood up. Shock and anger were clear on her face. Not only that, but across the living room, Kenji was practically steaming from the ears. He looked like he was about to open his mouth, that was until the heroine decided to say something first.

“Alright. I have had enough of this! Both of you! First Kenji comes into my home and insults me – then you call me your girlfriend!? I’m not going to put up with this weird shit anymore! Get out of my house!” (Y/N) yelled at the two angrily, pointing at the front door with a scowl. She could only put up with so much – and with these two here she was absolutely going to lose her mind. Or at least more than she had already.

There was silence after that. Kenji glared, and Sasha simply stared, indifference the only thing clear in his expression. (Y/N) groaned in distaste. Why were they both so stubborn?

“Psh. Fine.” Kenji finally stood up, hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. (Y/N) only shot one back in response. The blond male furrowed his eyebrows, making his way to the door; but not before intentionally knocking the plate of unfinished pancakes onto the floor of the living room. The (H/C) haired girl gasped and glared at the athletic prodigy. She would have to clean that up now! What the hell was wrong with him!?

“See ya, ungrateful bitch.”

“UGH! He is so awful!” (Y/N) complained aloud, right after the door had slammed closed, despite Sasha still being seated on her couch.

Regardless, the girl walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of surface spray, a rag and a dustpan with a broom. A shattered plate and sticky pancake residue – not a fun cleaning job. But if Sasha left before she completely lost her call, maybe she’d be okay.

“Get out Sasha. You aren’t wanted here either.”

“No.”

“Excuse me? This is my house! Get out!” (Y/N) snapped angrily, clutching the rag in her hand and slamming the bottle of surface cleaner on the coffee table. Sasha didn’t flinch, he simply stared at her before a look of realisation befell his face. The giant of a teen stood up suddenly and walked outside calmly, making the (E/C) eyed girl sigh in relief. He was out.

Only for him to walk back inside as she was clearing up the sticky syrup from the floor. She groaned in annoyance, glaring up at the tall half-Russian with a frown – then seeing the bouquet he held in his hands.

“What the fuck is that for?” (Y/N) demanded an answer to her question, crossing her arms defensively as Sasha stepped closer with the hydrangeas. She didn’t even like hydrangeas that much, which had he gotten them? Well, she could only assume that they were for her…

“I wanted to apologise, солнышко. I brought your favourites. I just left them with my bike”

“… Huh?” What was he apologising for? Coming into her house uninvited and referring to her as his girlfriend!? Well yeah, he should be saying sorry for it. It was completely out of the blue and certainly didn’t make her feel too great about the scenario that played out the day before. But they weren’t even her favourite. And bike? You’d think that Sasha had a truck or something cool like that.

“Well… Whatever. If you’re gonna be so stubborn and stay, then at least help me clean this.” (Y/N) rolled her eyes, pushing the dustpan and broom his way for him to tidy it up.

Surprisingly, Sasha did just as he was instructed. (Y/N) was actually quite pleased with this outcome, nodding in approval as she squirted the surface of the floor, scrubbing the gunk of syrup and tossing the now ruined pancakes away in the trash.

Now that her hands were free, and Sasha had thrown the broken plate away, he approached with the flowers again. The hydrangeas were practically shoved into (Y/N)’s hands and she was pulled into a tight, strong embrace. The short girl furrowed her brows, struggling against Sasha’s grip before she finally relaxed. Maybe she had just gotten his intentions mixed up. The silver haired Russian wasn’t exactly great at communicating, so maybe he had just gotten the wrong idea from something… Maybe she was just upset for no reason. He wasn’t doing any harm. Was he?

“Can I come back here tonight? I want to take you somewhere.” (Y/N) sighed, finally released from the titan grip of Sasha’s.

“Y’know what? I think that spending time with you would really distract me from my issues right now. Sorry for getting mad. I think I just overreacted.” Sasha only nodded in response, ruffling her (H/C) hair.

“Don’t forget. Dress warm.” Sasha told her with a rare smile, turning to head out of the door. (Y/N) followed after him, wanting to see him off before he came back later. She was surprised to see Sasha get onto a sleek, black motorbike outside. So that’s what he meant by ‘bike’? She expected a little peddling one.

Regardless, the silver haired Russian placed the helmet on his head, waving to the smaller girl before he drove off onto the road and was soon out of site.

Sasha stared ahead blankly, the hug replaying over and over again in his head.

“солнышко…” He mumbled quietly to himself as he stopped at the light, letting a young girl cross the road. He continued to day dream of the scene – he wanted to hold her more, kiss her and love her beyond what he could have done before.

Sasha didn’t regret what he did that day. What happened, happened and he got through it. But she was back with him. He’d be making up for lost time soon enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worst updating author goes toooooooo
> 
> loliya
> 
> im so sorry for not updating oof
> 
> im on holiday soon so i am BUSY as shit


	20. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN : A TASTE OF THE PAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK IVE BEEN SO BUSY – I WENT ON HOLIDAY AND THEN MOVED AND THEN MY BIRD DIED AND IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY AND S HI T
> 
> BUT ITS DONE AND I HOPEFULLY WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER MUCH SOONER AAAAAAAAA

Maybe (Y/N) should reconsider spending time with Sasha. She had plenty of conflicting feelings about the entire situation – but she felt like she couldn’t do anything about the circumstances now. The time she had alone for the rest of the day made her feel indescribably safe – like nobody was going to fight or lash out or… whatever. Sasha really felt like the only one out of that group of five boys that was really alright. He wasn’t pinning her to walls in storage closets or trying to attack her out of the blue. He was the one keeping her from trouble in a couple of situations. (Y/N) still felt weird about it though… Was he okay?

She sighed to herself, staring at her phone screen in boredom. Those five boys… What was making them act so strange around her? Kenji and Keiichi got into a fight over what she was heavily convinced was herself… Ji-Yong tried to grab her… Kenta forced himself onto her and… Well Sasha hadn’t done much that warranted many questions. Keiichi was similar but… his fight with his brother was not something he ever really did in public. Still it was quite unnerving and (Y/N) wanted nothing more than to avoid them all.

Now that she thought about it, perhaps spending that time with Sasha would prove to be more helpful than she thought. It would help her clear her head, depending on where he was taking her. She’d take something to protect herself though… A pocket knife would do, right? But (Y/N) doubted she’d really need it.

Running a hand through her (H/C) locks, the high-schooler sat on her bed in a cosy sweater, jeans and some boots. She wasn’t expecting much. Sasha was never known for being very extravagant. Being known to come from relatively poor family, it wasn’t like he had much anyway. Honestly, (Y/N) wondered how he managed to get a motorcycle – they were quite expensive. Maybe it was a gift or something? She wasn’t sure how poor or wealthy Sasha and his family was…. But it had to be difficult to get for him, right? And did he have a licence?

(Y/N) sighed audibly, trying not to think about it. It didn’t help the slight nagging feeling in her gut though. This was going to go fine, she didn’t expect anything strange from Sasha. She wasn’t going to overthink anything – instead she was going to enjoy herself for the first time in a while!

A knock on the door snapped the (E/C) girl from her daze. Her immediate response was to leap from her seat on the couch and rush to the door. She wasn’t sure what made her act so quickly. Perhaps it was excitement or maybe fear of Sasha getting mad. He was a scary guy, could you really blame her all that much? The silver haired Russian was known to be quite intimidating even among the female population.

“(Y/N)-”

“Sasha!” (Y/N) greeted, tugging her sweater down. Was she nervous? Was that the nagging feeling in her stomach from before? Regardless, she pulled her coat from the coat rack beside the door, noticing that Sasha wasn’t wearing the same sort of clothes as she.

“Why aren’t you dressed warmer?”

“I am… like a human heater. No need to worry about me.” Sasha ruffled the shorter girl’s hair affectionately, a small smile gracing his lips. That was an odd way of describing it… but who was (Y/N) to complain? If he was fine, then he was fine.

“Well… let’s head off I guess-” Suddenly, Sasha grabbed the girl’s wrist gently, surprising her. She looked up at him curiously, brows furrowed. It wasn’t a moment later until he was leading her outside to the bike – she only just managed to close and lock the door.

“H-hey! No need to rush!” (Y/N) huffed as she was dragged towards the black motorbike (hopefully) belonging to Sasha. Why did he need to go so fast? It wasn’t like they were going to be late for something. Sasha wasn’t exactly invited to parties all that much, so they wouldn’t be doing that. Besides, (Y/N) wasn’t one for parties herself. She’d leave as soon as she could if it was the case.

The motorbike was sleek looking – it appeared to have just been cleaned. Did he clean it for her…? Nah, that would be overkill. Wouldn’t it be? Still, it was a nice bike. (Y/N) was simply a bit concerned about the seating arrangements. There was absolutely no side-car for her and she wasn’t exactly sure about holding onto his waist for dear life or otherwise.

“Don’t be worrying. You have a helmet, so you’ll be safe.” Sasha commented, seemingly reading her mind. (Y/N) glared at the tall Russian teen and grabbed the helmet that he held in his hands out to her. She sighed, looking at the helmet with a slightly confused gaze. Was putting the helmet on anything like a bicycle or was she just an idiot?

Sasha chuckled deeply, finding the struggle to be quite amusing. All that the shorter girl did was huff and try to make sense of it. Unclip that thing and just put it over her head? Was that it? She didn’t know. (Y/N) went with her instinct and went with whatever seemed to work so that soon enough the helmet sat sort of comfortably atop her head. She managed to tuck her (H/C) hair into the helmet without much difficulty too. Hopefully this was right, or she might be completely screwed over. But for now, all she could do was look over to Sasha for his approval. He already had his own helmet on, so maybe he could help if it wasn’t exactly right.

“Let’s go,” Sasha said bluntly, taking (Y/N)’s hand and pulling her to the motorbike. She assumed her helmet was on right then. But she couldn’t help but be worried about her position on the bike. So, as Sasha got on, the short girl stood twiddling her thumbs. What else was there for her to really do? The pair looked at each other in silence before the silver haired Russian sighed.

“Sit on the back and hold on to me, Yes?” Well there wasn’t much more that (Y/N) could do in the circumstance. All she could do was put up with the awkwardness of it and hope Sasha didn’t kill the both.

Hesitantly, (Y/N) walked over to the bike with her arms crossed over her chest a bit defensively. Slowly and a bit clumsily, she got onto the motorbike and squealed when Sasha started the engine without warning. Her arms wrapped around the Russian’s waist in an instant. How was he so calm and comfortable? They were both so exposed to danger on the road – she just hoped he wasn’t drunk or something! Well he didn’t seem it – and he wasn’t likely able to afford it at a constant rate so…

The second they took off (Y/N) was clinging to Sasha’s waist for dear life – exactly what she hoped she wouldn’t have to be doing. Her eyes were wide with fear and worry. They were going so fast and she was sure that with how she was squeezing her eyes shut, she’d be completely ignorant to where she was or where she was going. Well – she didn’t really know where she was going to begin with.

“Sasha!” (Y/N) called over the loud sound of the engine, her hands still gripping to Sasha’s shirt to the point it may even tear open.

“Hm?” Sasha hummed as they came up to a red light. He took a hand from the handle, reaching down and gently patting (Y/N)’s hands that were wrinkling his shirt considerably. The (E/C) eyed girl sighed with relief having noticed they stopped for a second, finding Sasha patting her hands quite relaxing. Thanks to that, she couldn’t help but open her eyes for a bit.

(Y/N) was met with an unfamiliar area – just how long had they been driving for? They could see the massive city from where they were. They were obviously going outside from the suburbs that they lived in by said city.

“Just where are we going Sasha!?” (Y/N) asked, a bit angry that they might be going so far away.

“A nice place.”

“That doesn’t answer my questi-AH!” (Y/N) yelped in surprise before she got to finish, the motorbike having taken off again, “WHY DIDN’T YOU WARN ME!?”

(Y/N)’s shouts of peril seemed to go completely unnoticed, much to her annoyance. What in the world was he doing? This hot and cold thing or whatever it was called – did he like making her panic and almost fly off the back of his motorbike!?

Despite this, her thoughts were interrupted with a hearty laugh from Sasha. (Y/N) paused, glaring up at the back of his helmet in peril.

“Don’t laugh! I don’t want to die today!” Sasha seemingly shook his head in response, still chuckling as he drove. (Y/N) gasped, offended at him ignoring her completely. But… just had to put up with it for a bit longer. And if he was laughing it meant he wasn’t all angry and intimidating like how he usually was right? (Y/N) sighed sharply and decided to put up with it. At least he wasn’t being all scary like he would be during school. She decided to just shut her eyes for the rest of the ride.

It wasn’t long after when (Y/N) felt the motorbike stop. The ride there didn’t even last for too long – maybe 15-20 minutes at most.

“Huh?” (Y/N) opened her eyes finally, finding herself gazing out at the lights of the city on a small, lush hill on the edge of a forest. It was a beautiful sight to see. She was kinda happy Sasha brought her here. It was a really nice view of the city outside their little community. (Y/N) liked the view of all the lights, seeing them was always comforting.

“I used to come here a lot. I thought I’d start coming again,” Sasha suddenly spoke up, walking in front of (Y/N) and sitting on the grass in front of her to look out at the city lights himself. (Y/N) simply blinked at the unprecedented statement.

“And… uh- why is that, exactly?” She asked curiously going to sit next to him so the two could talk properly. What she hadn’t anticipated was the pregnant pause that came after her question. Was the topic a sensitive one?

“I suppose I can say, it’s been a long time.” (Y/N) was surprised by this but nodded for Sasha to continue – curious as ever.

“It was when she died.”

“Oh…”

“We came here together all the time. I miss her a lot still. It’s nice to have someone to enjoy the view with again,” Sasha said glumly, a bittersweet smile on his face as he seemed to reminisce on the good times. (Y/N) knew who he was talking about – anybody who lived or went to their school knew what had happened. It was sad but not many cared, unfortunately.

“I’m… sorry about your girlfriend, Sasha.”

“No… Please do not pity me, I can’t do anything now. Ahmya died a while ago, I should be over it by now.” Sasha shook his head, clearly quite upset. (Y/N) began to feel like she made a mistake. Maybe asking why was a bad idea? Scratch that – it was a horrible idea.

“Sorry for asking – I didn’t mean to upset you…” She apologised quickly, trailing off at the end of her sentence. Silence followed; the tension could be hacked into with an axe.

(Y/N) gasped in shock and discomfort when Sasha grabbed onto her wrist tightly. She had to have set him off to warrant this reaction – what was she going to do? This wasn’t supposed to happen. Gently, she tried to pull her hand away, but Sasha was far stronger than herself. (Y/N) cursed in her head, looking up into Sasha’s crimson eyes and trying to build up the courage to tell him to let go that instant.

It wasn’t a moment before she was pulled into his lap, facing him – much like a certain incident before this. (Y/N) didn’t struggle, not wanting to upset him.

Maybe she shouldn’t have agreed to come.

That thought was only further encouraged when Sasha grabbed her cheek, forcing her to look at him. He looked… (Y/N) couldn’t describe it. It was like he was looking at something he hadn’t seen for a long time. That in itself worried her.

“Wha… what are you doing?” (Y/N) asked, leaning back in his lap with a furrowed brow. Just what was he thinking?

“It’s like she’s here again…” Sasha mumbled to himself, his free arm wrapping around the smaller girl’s waist and forcing her closer to him. (Y/N) glared, trying to tell him to stop behaving so strangely. She cringed at the closeness. It was far too close for comfort.

“L-let me go, Sasha! I’m not your dead girlf-” (Y/N) found herself unable to finish her sentence. Her body was forced close to Sasha’s – his hand having moved from her cheek to become tangled in her hair.

Why was it him kissing her this time!?

 


	21. REPEAT

Unlike all the other times that one of the boys had forced themselves onto (Y/N), Sasha was relatively gentle about it. It didn’t change the fact that (Y/N) wasn’t at all okay with the situation – she hated every second of this thing. It was disappointingly comical how many times this had happened in such a short amount of time.

Although, to her surprise, Sasha hastily pulled away and put some distance between the two, usually glaring red eyes wide as if he was the one that was just violated. (Y/N) was confused at the whole ordeal.

“…I shouldn’t have done that…” (Y/N) blinked in shock. He was really saying this – like he didn’t know it was wrong at all?!

“Uh. Yeah – you shouldn’t have. What the hell was that for anyway!? I can’t believe this – and I thought you were actually one of the good ones!” The (H/C) haired girl complained loudly, standing up with an anger induced red face.

“I’m sorry–”

“You should be! God- what is wrong with you?!”

Silence fell over the two. Sasha’s expression clearly expressed guilt and regret for the unsolicited gesture. (Y/N) glared down at him from her standing position, enraged and admittedly worried about what he may do. Sasha was capable of being rather unpredictable, she wasn’t sure what he might do. The girl took a step back from her silver haired classmate in fear, trying to maintain a tough façade.

“I don’t know what came over me–” Sasha began, cutting himself off. He covered his face with his arm, making (Y/N) increasingly unsure of what to do.

“The-then why!? What was the point!? It’s not like I’m your dead girlfriend, Sasha…” (Y/N) shouted angrily, cursing herself quietly for stuttering at the start. She couldn’t be weak in front of him after… that.

“I should have…”

“’Should have’ what, Sasha?”

“I thought you were… her for a second…” Sasha spoke slowly, obviously as shaken as (Y/N) was. (Y/N) scoffed in response, crossing her arms angrily.

“So that’s your excuse? I can’t believe you. I never imagined you, of all people, would do something so… so–”

(Y/N) cut herself off when Sasha stood up slowly and a slight bit shakily. Instinctively she took a step back, but to her dismay he made a small step towards her, an apologetic look in his bright red eyes. She began to feel confused – what was he thinking. He never showed emotion to anyone, barely even her. She hadn’t known him for long at all. It was all incredibly confusing. She wanted to slap him and yell at him for his stupidity – but the look made her think it was a… mistake. Like he was making things up in his head and his body just went through with it.

“I wish I didn’t… You – you aren’t her… I thought that you were… you looked like her but–”

“Don’t, Sasha.” He stopped, staring at (Y/N) regretfully. He wished he had caught himself earlier – before he started seeing the similarities. It was almost uncanny – to the point he almost forgot that she was dead.

“…Just let me take you home.” Sasha sighed, defeated. Guilt pooled in his gut. He couldn’t believe he had been thinking that for as long as he did. He really should have snapped out of it sooner and maybe then he wouldn’t have hurt (Y/N) or even remotely upset her. She appeared to be enjoying the view from the hideaway.

“Was it because I mentioned her?” (Y/N) suddenly asked quietly, seemingly ignoring what Sasha just said.

“I…”

“I should have been more careful… Making the conversation last longer than it should have must have been–”

“Don’t… blame yourself.” Sasha ordered, avoiding eye contact from the shorter girl.

“I’m not. But… thank you for knowing you did something wrong. I don’t want you to try it again. I’m not Ahmya… why would you even think that I am?” (Y/N) had seemingly calmed down, but it wasn’t like she had forgiven him for doing something like that. It was difficult.

“I am… I’m not sure.”

Sasha was suffering an internal conflict at that point. (Y/N) was… (Y/N). But at the same time, it felt like she was Ahmya, the girl he’d lost not even that long ago to an accident. They were the same, on a basic level – smart, open minded, a little bit sassy too. It was almost like Sasha was still living in denial. As much as he wanted Ahmya back, she was dead. (Y/N) reminded him of her so much that he… started seeing his dead girlfriend’s figure instead of (Y/N)’s. He didn’t want to hurt the living girl in front of him again – but his love for his past girlfriend was twisting how he was seeing reality. For a long while, it was like he was talking to Ahmya. It was like she was alive again.

Sasha didn’t want to further harm his thought friendship with (Y/N). He had to get her home again before he started seeing things differently again. For God’s sake – he had even stalked her house!

Regret filled him to the brim. The silver haired boy he really was never meant to hurt or scare (Y/N). He wasn’t sure what to do. How would he beg for forgiveness – that sort of thing would stick with her. He wasn’t even aware this had happened multiple times at this point.

“I will take you home. I… don’t want to hurt you again…” Sasha had an inkling that he’d push too far with her. Bringing her here was a mistake – maybe if he never did, he would have never done something to scare her.

“I… Alright.” (Y/N) spoke softly, hugging her warm clothes closer to her body. She walked back in the direction of the bike – and Sasha’s heart clenched. His brain made him want to tell her everything he should have told Ahmya; but he was convincing himself over and over that it was not her, he was dead and would be forever. The Russian ground his teeth tightly, to the point one might fear him chipping one or two.

Soon, Sasha followed the small girl, looking down at the ground with a desperate expression he hoped she wouldn’t see.

“I’ll forget about this, Sasha…” Said boy was shocked, clenched fists loosening just a tad at her words, “Let’s forget it ever happened.”

Sasha was about to speak before-

“Just… don’t invite me to any secluded places, alright…? Or at least out in these places…”

Those were conditions Sasha was willing to abide by. He nodded rapidly, almost like a child. (Y/N) couldn’t help but smile a little – was he so scary to others? She didn’t really get it. Hopefully this could blow over – it wasn’t like it was with Kenta. That was scary – being pulled into a small space, being forced to just comply. She was thankful that it didn’t go further.

Sasha handed (Y/N) the helmet again, mounting the bike soon after she put it on. He felt her wrap her arms around his waist again, forcing himself to avoid associating her with Ahmya again. He would rather die than let anything like that happen again.

The two began to make their way back to (Y/N)’s home. Her eyes were squeezed shut the whole ride, Sasha trying his hardest to focus on the road and keep the thoughts of his dead girlfriend shoved back in his mind.

(Y/N) wondered what she should do. Sasha obviously regretted what he did – he looked so desperate for forgiveness and his red eyes just… she saw nothing that made her think he was deceiving her. As intimidating as he was… (Y/N) and anyone else could tell he was too honest for his own good. She was certain he didn’t mean to do something that was so… like that. She believed that she could forgive him after a little.

“We’re… here, (Y/N),” Sasha said softly, turning off the engine of the motorcycle so she could safely get off and go inside.

(Y/N) removed the helmet awkwardly, handing it back over to Sasha with messy hair and a solemn expression. It made Sasha’s gut twist in worry. Was she reconsidering anything? What was he going to do now? He opened his mouth to say something – but she had returned inside with a simple uttering of something he couldn’t make out.

By the time the Russian was home and in bed, he was lying awake with wide eyes and an anxious look on his face. Why did (Y/N) make him feel like how Ahmya made him feel? Was it because they were so similar? Was he clinging to her death…? His parents might tell him that was the case – but they just wanted him to be happy. Living on with the crushing burden of Ahmya’s death was not the key to it.

He stared at the ceiling, seeing the lavender hair of his past lover and her shining eyes gazing back at him with the same toughness that made him fall so deep into love with her. (Y/N) gave him that same look. She refused to back away just because of his intimidating stature. She and him were equals – just how Ahmya and he were.

Sasha fell asleep with a frown.

 

The following day, (Y/N) worked up whatever courage she could to get herself to school. She dreaded the idea of seeing the guys who had all locked lips with her – without asking at all first either. Sasha she wasn’t as worried to see – but it was a still a surprise, what had happened.

**_Ping!_ **

(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows, confused at the notification sound as she slipped her uniform skirt on. She hummed, assuming it was Kaori or Masumi. She wouldn’t want to leave them hanging, would she?

‘Unknown Number’? Now this had her a bit concerned. Who had her number? Was it just a wrong text or did someone get her number from someone or somewhere?

**Unknown: Sent 6:43AM**

_‘guess who??_ (´▽｀).。 _its jiyong!! i wanted to say sorry about the other day…_ (〒︿〒) _i dont know what came over me! can i see you today??? i wanna apologise in person_ (ノ^_^)ノ _’_

Okay, what the fuck?

**Me: Sent 6:48AM**

‘ _hey jiyong. sure we can meet up before classes start’_

_‘but uh… how did u even get my number?’_

**Ji-Yong: Sent 6:49AM**

_‘masumi gave it to me yesterday_ ╮(￣▽￣)╭ _’_

 

Now it wasn’t that (Y/N) wasn’t okay with Masumi giving her number and address to anyone… but she wasn’t okay with Masumi giving her details out to anyone.

(Y/N) opted on leaving the Korean boy on read, sighing as she fixed her tie and straightened out her blazer. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to deal with anymore craziness from that… collective of boys. It made her shudder just thinking about it.

It wasn’t long before (Y/N) finally began making her way to school with a melancholy expression. She yawned into her hand, seeing the cement stairs that lead up to the school and a familiar figure standing out front waiting for someone. Probably her.

As soon as she was close enough, she heard him call out to her with an odd calmness. He wasn’t angry but he wasn’t as nervous as he usually may be.

“(Y/N) – Thank you for meeting up with me… I wanted to say sorry for how I was a couple days ago, I-” Ji-Yong began to ramble needlessly, making (Y/N) just a tad worried. Had something particularly bad happened? What was he on about? She could barely even make out what he was trying to convey.

“Can we hang out after school? I want to make it up to you properly.” Ji-Yong asked, big brown eyes sparkling with hope. At this point, (Y/N) knew better than to say yes.

“I don’t know, Ji-Yong…”

“Please? I was really hoping since… I mean I did have something ready…” He mentioned with a disappointed smile, fiddling with his fingers.

“I… I guess I could if that’s the case.”

“R-really? I swear you won’t regret this! I-I’ll make sure of it!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh after 2 months and im back and still writing shit
> 
> i’ve been stumped for ideas bros and i still kinda am ? idk help a friend if u can

**Author's Note:**

> HERE SHE IS - WITH AN ORIGINAL STORY FOR ONCE !!!
> 
> thank you to .maskcover on wattpad for inspiring my story. probably a useless mention but still ( i swear this isn't a trick to gain attention ) ! also, the beginning may seem similar to their story ' Infatuation ' - with an exchange / new student and all - but it will start to vary after a couple of chapters.
> 
> well, i hope that you readers will enjoy this story ! characters will be introduced gradually and things will just sort of happen eventually. the more yandere-like traits will appear a bit later pn
> 
> finally, i'll be drawing some art of the characters so that the readers can get a better idea of their appearance ! i might even draw some of the scenes that play out later in the book!
> 
> have an enjoyable read !


End file.
